Amores Verdaderos
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Yo no creía en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa es rescatada por el principe, esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero todo cambió cuando te conocí. No sé si lo nuestro es amor verdadero o es algo pasajero, lo que si tengo claro es que llegaste como si nada a mi vida y la cambiaste de un modo que nunca me imaginé. ¿Quién dijo que en el futbol no habia amor? Ahi te encontré.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, a todas, aqui les traigo esta historia que tiene mucho que ver con la vida real, con muchas cosas por las que muchas chicas quizá pasemos en algún momento de nuestra vida, espero que les guste y si es así espero dejen sus comentarios para seguir con la historia. **

**N/A: La personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha está basada tanto en Road to Ninja como en el manga y anime, los demás personajes mantienen sus personalidades originales y un tanto basadas en Road to Ninja. La mayor parte de la historia será contada desde la perspectiva de Sakura.**

**N/A: Esta historia es un Sasu-Saku completamente, con apariciones de otras parejas, es un universo alterno y en parte esta basada en la canción "Ahora Tu" de Malú, pero no es un song-fic. **

* * *

**AMORES VERDADEROS**

¿Qué palabra debería utilizar para una chica como yo? Era una chica diferente, sí, quizá esa sea la palabra correcta para definirme.

A mis escasos veinte años de edad sólo pensaba en tres cosas: estudiar, sacar la carrera y ser la mejor futbolista de la universidad. Esa era mi vida, tenía amigos, claro que los tenía como toda persona normal en este planeta, pero sentía que algo le faltaba a mi vida, tenía todo lo que quería hasta ese momento; mis calificaciones eran buenas, tenía un promedio de ocho en cada uno de los tres años que llevaba en la carrera, mis amigos eran los mejores que pude haber deseado tener y llevaba dentro de mí la vena futbolística ya que muchos de mis familiares eran seguidores acérrimos del futbol y quería seguir por esa línea así que aprendí a jugar con ayuda de los miembros masculinos de mi familia y me sentía feliz de practicar el deporte que más me gustaba además de la carrera que me fascinaba desde que nací: la medicina.

Estudiaba tercer año de medicina en la Universidad Konoha bajo la tutela de Senju Tsunade quien fue asignada como mi tutora durante mi primer año de universidad, quien a su vez era la directora de la Facultad de Medicina.

Creo que a estas alturas no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo veinte años y estudio medicina en la Universidad Konoha. Siempre he sido la chica extraña dentro de mi salón de clases y en cada año escolar que he cursado y todo gracias a mi peculiar color de cabello, rosa. El color de cabello que heredé de mi padre y los ojos verde esmeralda de mi madre, según la familia Haruno, era una mezcla perfecta entre ambos.

Me sentía cómoda con mi vida así, puedo decir que llevaba una vida tranquila, no era de las chicas que iban a un centro nocturno y se ponían borrachas hasta perder la conciencia; no voy a negar que asistía a esos lugares porque sí lo hacía, sólo que no bebía hasta perderme, además tenía algo extraño con el alcohol, en vez de que mi boca saboreara el sabor del sake, de las cervezas importadas, el vino, siempre el sabor del alcohol era lo primero que mi boca saboreaba y lo demás perdía valor así que por eso no me gustaba tomar.

Y aún así, con una vida tranquila, sin problemas nada complicados sólo los de la escuela y sin vicios, sólo si el amar el chocolate y el café cappuccino fuera un vicio, entonces si era viciosa; algo le faltaba a mi vida y sabía lo que era.

Escuchaba hablar a mis amigas acerca de sus novios y las miraba tan ilusionadas, tan felices, completamente enamoradas y cuando quería entrar a sus pláticas me daba cuenta de que yo no tenía novio. El único que había tenido había sido en secundaria y de eso hace ya bastante tiempo.

Escucharlas hablar me entristecía, no porque quisiera tener un novio y verme en el espejo con una cara de enamorada como las que ellas tenían en esos momentos cuando hablaban de sus parejas, sino porque había conocido a algunos hombres que sólo te buscaban para una noche y si no les dabas lo que querían se alejaban y nunca los volvías a ver, también empezaba una relación y la terminaba porque no encontraba lo que yo buscaba, simplemente pensaba que no eran los indicados y seguía buscando, pero fue una búsqueda infructuosa.

Uno de los problemas con los que también me encontraba era que una de mis amigas, que conocía desde que éramos niñas, siempre se acercaba a los muchachos que me gustaban. Una vez le había comentado que me gustaba un chico que también estudiaba medicina como nosotras, llamado Kiba Inuzuka y a los cinco minutos ya se le estaba lanzando al muchacho; así que cierto día mientras le comentaba lo anterior a Tsunade, había tomado la decisión de no contarle nada de eso a Ino para evitarme problemas y para colmo, aunque hubiera decidido eso, los muchachos se acercaban siempre a Ino Yamanaka y a mí no me saludaban o me daban la espalda si estaba con ella.

Comenzaba a ser frustrante para mí y no es que Ino no fuera bonita, que sí lo era, debo admitirlo, pero era cansado ver como cada chico en el que fijabas tu mirada ya había caído rendido ante los pies de Ino.

Entonces, dejé de creer en los cuentos de hadas, dejé de creer en el príncipe azul que vendría a rescatarme de la torre donde me encontraba escondida, dejé de creer en aquél beso de amor que me despertaría del mal de un hechizo. Odiaba escuchar a mis amigas hablando sobre las obras de Shakespeare al que tenían que estudiar en Sociología, sobretodo de la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

Ya no creía en esos dramas, esas historias de amor en las que podía perder el sueño toda la noche imaginándome mi propia historia, ahora ya no perdía el sueño, no me robaban la calma, dejé de creer y mi corazón se cerró en una coraza para impedir que sufriera de nuevo, yo, Sakura Haruno, no moriría de amor, estaba vacunada contra el amor, ya no quería amar.

Y comencé a amar las propias cosas de mi carrera, mi vida tal y como la tenía, podía salir tranquilamente con mis amigos sin pensar en que tenía que llamarle a mi novio por sabe qué razón. Comencé a amar la libertad, ya sin importarme si tenía a alguien a mi lado, hasta que cierto día, toda mi vida cambió sin que me diera cuenta; nunca lo había visto en la universidad durante los tres años que habían pasado, pero no imaginé que volverlo a ver cambiaría mi vida, y de qué modo lo hizo.

He comprado este diario precisamente para contar esa historia, la que viví junto a él, la que me hizo ver que en verdad los cuentos de hadas existen, que por amor pueden hacerse muchas cosas, hasta locuras si es preciso. Lo había conocido en la preparatoria, estábamos en el mismo grupo y nunca me notó hasta ahora.

Vivimos muchas experiencias que marcaron mi vida y que, aunque hayan pasado muchos años aún estamos juntos cuando decían que sólo era algo pasajero, cuanto sufrimos, cuanto luchamos para que nuestra relación saliera a flote lo contaré, palabra por palabra de lo que recuerdo, de cada una de las conversaciones, de cada uno de los momentos que a su lado fueron inolvidables.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sasuke Uchiha se fijaría en alguien como yo? Sasuke era una de las figuras del equipo varonil de futbol de la universidad como muchos otros, pero sólo él, pudo ver más allá de lo que Sakura Haruno mostraba a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Esta es la historia del amor entre Sasuke Uchiha, futbolista modelo del equipo varonil de la universidad y un mujeriego empedernido y de Sakura Haruno, estudiante del tercer año de medicina, alumna de Tsunade Senju, amante del chocolate, el café cappuccino y el futbol.

"_Que con solo una mirada, _

_Con solo una sonrisa me basta _

_Para olvidar mi más grande pero bello error. _

_El brillo de tu mirada desaparece todos los obstáculos _

_Que existen entre tú y yo._

_Quizá no te has dado cuenta quizá sí, _

_Pero creo que es muy fácil de adivinar, _

_Que me estoy enamorando de ti, _

_No sé dónde ni cuándo nació este amor._

_Lo que sí sé es que no estoy equivocada"_


	2. Reencontrandonos

**Hola! He vuelto con este primer capitulo, espero que les agrade y que sigan leyendo porque esta historia apenas empieza y se vienen cosas muy buenas!**

**Gracias a harunoakatsuki por su review, que gusto que esta historia te haya gustado, creeme personas como Ino las hay en este planeta, solo hay que saber observar bien. Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**Gracias tambien a quienes han agregado a esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Para este capitulo les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion Kuroi Namida de Anna Tsuchiya. **

* * *

_"Abandonaste la lucha, me dejaste atrás,  
_

_Todo eso está perdonado,_

_Tú siempre serás mio, lo sé,_

_En el interior, todo eso está perdonado"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**REENCONTRANDONOS.**

Estábamos a principios de semestre, era el mes de enero y los maestros comenzaban a dejarnos enormes cantidades de tareas, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con lo que se vendría a lo largo del semestre. Un día antes del inicio de clases había caído una tormenta de nieve que hizo que todo el sistema de luz de la ciudad de Tokio se cayera y por la intensidad en la que caía la tormenta no le fue posible a la compañía de luz eléctrica restaurar el servicio a tiempo, por lo que un día antes me había dormido apenas terminé de cenar y lavaba el plato y utensilios que había ocupado entre trompicones y leves golpes en medio de la oscuridad que en aquella mañana, cuando desperté miré mis brazos y mis piernas en las cuales tenía ligeros moretones de color morado.

Por lo que había escuchado en las noticias por la mañana, ese primer día de clases seguiría nevando, y no dudé en salir del departamento con un abrigo, gorro, guantes y bufanda pues no quería pescar un resfriado y si llegaba a enfermar, conociendo a Tsunade, me llenaría de sermones sobre acerca de por qué estudio medicina y no me cuido ni a mi misma así que quería evitar el regaño.

El primer bloque de clases de la mañana había concluido y ya nos habían dejado dos reportes, tres investigaciones y una exposición para dentro de tres semanas, bufé exasperada ante el panorama que veía para mis primeras semanas de clases, serían agotadoras sin duda. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la banca mientras mi cabello largo de color rosa caía a los lados ocultando mi rostro. A veces recordaba las voces de mis padres diciéndome que estudiar medicina requería mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, que diera lo mejor de mí para ser de las mejores, nunca hice caso a los comentarios porque tenía metido en la cabeza que estudiaría medicina y ahora entendía por qué tantas recomendaciones de parte de mis padres, era una de las carreras más pesadas pero no me arrepentía de mi decisión.

Levanté mi cabeza y solté un suspiro lleno de cansancio, miré a mí alrededor y no encontré a ninguno de mis compañeros dentro del salón. Enarqué una ceja contrariada, sabía que si Ino salía me hubiera dicho o al menos Kiba, pero no estaba ninguno de ellos en el salón.

-¡Pensé que te habías quedado dormida, frente de marquesina!-escuché la voz chillante de Ino detrás de mí asustándome.

Me giré hacia mi amiga que se encontraba detrás de mí junto con Kiba Inuzuka, ambos con grandes sonrisas de diversión en su rostro, me di un golpe mental debía recordar mirar detrás de mí para que no me pasaran esas cosas.

-¿Y a ti como se te ocurre asustarme de ese modo, cerda?-le dije aparentando estar enojada enarcando ambas cejas-Podrías haberme provocado un paro cardiaco, ¿Lo sabías?

Ino Yamanaka, de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta dejando suelto un mechón de cabello y de ojos azules, me miró y soltó una carcajada haciéndome reír también a mí y a Kiba Inuzuka, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, ellos eran mis dos amigos en la Facultad de Medicina por no decir que estábamos en el mismo salón.

Ino y Kiba llevaban saliendo casi año y medio después de tanto ruego del muchacho, Ino aceptó diciéndole que si no funcionaban, terminarían pero seguirían siendo amigos y los miraba ahora, llevándose tan bien, acoplándose el uno al otro y queriéndose cada día más, creía que su relación nunca se iba a terminar porque eran la pareja perfecta, la familia de Ino manejaba varias florerías que les dejaban buen dinero mientras la de Kiba tenía una cadena de veterinarias alrededor del país siendo las mejores y ellos dos en lo que llevaban de relación habían hecho que las ganancias de ambas familias crecieran al dirigir ellos mismos los negocios y les iba muy bien, al parecer se les daba eso del comercio bastante bien.

Aunque Ino estuviera con Kiba no le faltaban los pretendientes, habían muchos hombres que querían estar con ella, no solo de la escuela de medicina, también de otras escuelas dentro de la universidad y, yo estaba un poco celosa ante tanta atención que Ino acaparaba en los hombres y yo nada más no podía conseguir nada, me mordí el labio inferior, sabía la razón de eso, no les daba importancia porque simplemente no eran lo que yo buscaba, lo que yo quería era alguien quien realmente se importara por lo que soy no solo por mi cuerpo y que entendiera porque me gustaban las cosas tan simples como un cappuccino o un chocolate, además la diferencia que tenía con Ino era que no me arreglaba tanto como ella, a lo mucho que llegaba era un poco de brillo en los labios y nada más, mientras Ino si se arreglaba muy bien y aparte vestía con lo último en moda. Prefería ser un poco más sencilla en ese aspecto, aunque en cuestiones de moda me defendía bien.

-Anda, levántate, vamos por un café, me muero de frio-dijo Ino jalándome para que me levantara de la banca y fuera con ellos a la cafetería a comprar un café y pasar el rato porque tendríamos clase hasta casi dos horas después.

Me levanté con pesar y seguí a mis amigos hasta la puerta del salón, me encontraba tan calientita dentro que la sola idea de salir y sentir el frio invernal del mes de enero me daba escalofríos. Nos enfundamos los guantes, bufandas y gorros para salir fuera del edificio de la Facultad de Medicina y tomar rumbo a la cafetería.

La Universidad Konoha estaba dividida en nueve áreas diferentes y cada una tenía su edificio propio y su estacionamiento. La puerta de acceso a la universidad era de barrotes de hierro de más de tres metros de color azul con un arco construido sobre la puerta de color crema con el nombre de la universidad en letras doradas, por esa puerta entraban los camiones de la universidad que llevaba a los alumnos de diferentes partes de la ciudad de Tokio, como los autos de los profesores, estudiantes y personal administrativo.

La primera zona era dedicada a la Facultad de Economía, la cual podías distinguir gracias a sus edificios de color verde aguamarina y por su símbolo una forma de flecha apuntando hacia debajo de color dorado y con un rotulado con el nombre de la escuela. Su director era un hombre llamado Kakuzu, que según contaban algunos amigos que teníamos dentro de esa escuela, decían que el director era ya un viejo entrado en edad y adicto al dinero y que por eso la rectora Mei Terumi lo eligió como director de la escuela pues la materia le iba como anillo al dedo, pero también, cuando se enojaba lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin importarle que los alumnos lo vieran y que, era gracias a Kakuzu que la escuela de Economía tenía su símbolo de color dorado simbolizando el oro, ósea, el dinero que tanto le gusta al director.

La segunda zona era la dedicada a la Facultad de Ciencias y Tecnologías de la Información, se encontraba a algunos metros de los edificios de Economía, pero la Facultad de Ciencias y Tecnologías de la Información tenía todos sus edificios de color azul oscuro con blanco, si tenia un símbolo representativo o no, nadie lo sabía, lo único de lo que nos dábamos cuenta era que el director de esa escuela era Ibiki Morino quien antes se encargaba de dar clases en la Facultad de Derecho respecto a la criminalidad y el cómo interrogar a una persona para sacar la información, por eso mismo cuando crearon esta escuela antes de que entrara a la universidad, Ibiki Morino fue designado como director de la Facultad.

La tercera zona era la de la Facultad de Literatura, Artes y Ciencias, una escuela dedicada al estudio de la historia del arte, de la literatura y las diferentes ciencias que emanan de ellas, encontraba fascinante esa parte de la escuela sobre todo por la literatura que era algo también que me apasionaba. Había leído obras clásicas como la Ilíada, la Odisea y algunos libros de escritores japoneses que se habían vuelto escritores importantes alrededor del mundo y muchos habían salido de la Universidad Konoha, tal era el caso de su director, Jiraiya, escritor de la serie de libros Icha Icha Paradise, una novela para adultos que tenia gran éxito en ventas, bien, los edificios de esta escuela eran de color blanco con franjas rojas en las partes altas y alrededor de las ventanas, su símbolo era una estatua de color plata de un sapo pues el director Jiraiya era creyente que el conocimiento de las artes se encontraba en cualquier lugar incluso en un sapo, en lo alto del edificio principal de la Facultad estaba escrito en letras rojas el nombre de la escuela.

La cuarta zona estaba en medio de todo, ahí mismo se encontraba la cafetería de la universidad, la biblioteca, un centro de investigaciones y un enorme patio donde en los días calurosos se encontraban los alumnos comiendo o leyendo afuera o pudiendo gastar el agua de la universidad con fiestas con globos de agua; también aquí se encontraba la Facultad de Medicina, de la cual los estudiantes de las demás escuelas tenían un poco de envidia pues tenían cerca la cafetería y la biblioteca. Cada edificio que en esta zona se encontraba, guardaba similitud con los de la escuela de medicina, de color blanco impoluto, sin manchas y con el logotipo de un remolino o como de una figura haciendo la forma de una hoja de hierro forjado, con el nombre de la Universidad y el edificio principal tenia escrito en letras verdes el nombre de la escuela, la directora actual era la anterior rectora, Tsunade Senju que es mi tutora.

La quinta zona era la perteneciente a las escuelas de Ingeniería y Psicología, los directores eran Yamato de Ingeniería y Kurenai Yuhi de Psicología respectivamente, los edificios de las dos escuelas eran de color rojo, esta zona en cuestión de edificios era la más grande después de la Facultad de Derecho, Sociología y Antropología y Medicina. Ninguna de ellas tenia un símbolo representativo como otras escuelas, pero tenían en cada uno de los edificios principales escrito con letras de color negro el nombre de cada escuela.

La sexta zona era la de la Facultad de Educación, era una zona pequeña ya que no tenían gran cantidad de alumnos, además de ser una escuela recién abierta, su director era Iruka, un joven egresado desde hace algunos años de la universidad en la licenciatura de Sociología y Antropología, los colores de los edificios de la escuela eran ocre y con rayas blancas en lo alto de los edificios, por ser nueva la escuela aun no tenían algo que los representara, solo el nombre de la escuela escrito con letras blancas.

La séptima zona era la de la Facultad de Sociología y Antropología, una de las zonas más grandes y con un buen número de estudiantes, sus edificios eran de color marrón y su símbolo era una figura extraña, un rectángulo grande en forma vertical y uno más chico sobre éste de forma horizontal, según su director Baki, aquella figura representaba a la arena, en esta zona también se encontraba un centro de investigaciones y algunos salones de maestrías y doctorados que eran utilizados durante los fines de semana, esta escuela era una de las primeras que tuvo certificación a nivel internacional y realizaban intercambios escolares cada año sólo con estudiantes con un buen nivel de promedio.

La octava zona, la más alejada y difícil para llegar era la Facultad de Derecho, con grandes instalaciones, con un numero enorme de alumnos y que fue la segunda en ser certificada a nivel internacional, sus edificios eran de color naranja y con algunos toques de color café, tenía grandes áreas verdes, auditorio, salas audiovisuales y el centro de idiomas de toda la Universidad así como también los edificios como la rectoría y otros más de carácter administrativo. Su director era Kakashi Hatake, alumno egresado de la escuela de Derecho y lector ávido de las novelas Icha Icha escritas por Jiraiya, ¿Ahora entienden porque les digo que son un éxito en ventas? Cabe decir también que Kakashi Hatake es un pervertido también pero sabe disimularlo no como Jiraiya que de disimular no creo que sepa nada.

Y por último, la novena zona correspondiente a sitios de recreación para los estudiantes, jardines, algunas rampas para patinetas, canchas de futbol, voleibol, basquetbol y un gimnasio donde se practicaba lucha olímpica y el equipo de basquetbol femenil como varonil tenían sus juegos, ahí también se encontraban los vestuarios de damas y varones que colindaba con una cancha de futbol y con sus gradas tipo estadio de futbol que era donde jugaba el equipo femenil y varonil de futbol.

Ahora sí, terminando de describir por completo la escuela, Ino, Kiba y yo entramos a la cafetería donde se sentía un calorcillo que relajaba los músculos después de haber salido de un edificio al aire libre y sentir el frio invernal. Nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir tres cafés, mis dos amigos lo pidieron expreso, yo como siempre, pedí un cappuccino, que cuando lo hice, los dos rodaron los ojos al saber ya lo que iba a pedir. Cuando tuvimos nuestros cafés en mano junto con algunas galletas, nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que tenían sillones y estaban recargadas hacia una de las paredes y que nos daba una vista amplia de la cafetería completa.

-Es en serio chicas, si no ganamos este juego el equipo se va a la ruina y si eso pasa, no veremos este año semifinales y todo por la culpa del baka de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kiba lleno de exaltación y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonreí de medio lado al escucharlo hablar sobre el equipo de futbol de la universidad del que él formaba parte, me gustaba escucharlo hablar del equipo, me sentía a gusto, era futbol, y mientras se hablara de futbol yo era feliz, a veces e preguntaba como Ino me aguantaba desde hace tantos años si lo único que salía de mi boca eran cosas sobre la escuela de Medicina, futbol, chocolates, los libros que leía y sobre los viajes que mis padres realizaban casi durante todo el año dejándome prácticamente sola, cosa a la que ya me había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, arrugué el ceño al escuchar el nombre que soltó Kiba, me parecía conocido, de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

-¿Qué hizo Sasuke-kun esta vez, kirei?-le preguntó Ino a su novio agarrándole la mano en un gesto de apoyo que Kiba le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Hice un gesto imperceptible de asco, esos dos podían ponerse melosos y salpicar miel en segundos y no me gustaba que lo hicieran enfrente de mí, ¿Por qué comían enfrente de los pobres? Di un trago a mi café tratando de olvidar lo de hace un momento y escuchar lo que Kiba tenía que decir.

-¿Qué hizo?-respondió Kiba en forma sarcástica-¡Que no hace, querrás decir! ¡Está bien que es la figura del equipo y que todas las chicas lo sigan como tontas, pero que este distraído en un partido por andar pensando en qué hacer con su chica…eso ni yo lo hago durante un partido!-dijo Kiba en un hilo de voz con enojo, por lo que podía observar, no le caía nada bien ese chico llamado Sasuke.

-Está enamorado, Kiba, ¿Sabes lo que es eso, acaso?-le replicó Ino retirando su mano de la de Kiba haciendo que éste pusiera un gesto de desagrado en su rostro ante la reacción de su novia.

-Sé lo que es Ino, pero según Naruto, solo esta encaprichado-dijo Kiba en tono defensivo tratando de tomar de nueva cuenta la mano de Ino quien la retiraba cada vez más enojada.

Naruto Uzumaki, de cabello rubio despuntado y ojos azules, bastante hiperactivo, gentil y amable, era otro de mis mejores amigos desde la secundaria, era hijo de un empresario muy famoso en todo Japón, pensaba que seguiría los pasos de su padre, Minato Namikaze, pero no lo hizo. Nos sorprendió a sus padres y a mí cuando me contó que estudiaría Derecho en la Universidad Konoha, así que el año que entramos a la Universidad, Naruto se matriculó en Derecho con el apellido de soltera de su madre pues él no quería ser visto como el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el famoso empresario dueño de una fábrica de autos que eran usados internacionalmente. Naruto al igual que Kiba había hecho las pruebas para acceder al equipo de futbol varonil y por sus habilidades bastante buenas quedaron dentro del equipo, y por lo que Kiba decía, al parecer conocía al tal Sasuke y podían ser buenos amigos.

Entonces me encontré a mi misma pensando o más bien, imaginando como sería si yo estuviera dentro del equipo femenil de futbol, no había hecho las pruebas por tratar de estar al corriente con mis materias de la escuela de medicina, además porque tiempo atrás me había visto envuelta en un romance con un futbolista y no quería volver a repetir lo mismo o quizá recordarlo, ya que él fue mi primer novio y el único hasta ahora y cuando lo dejamos, no pude evitar caer en una depresión donde dejé mi gusto por el futbol a un lado, dejó de interesarme como antes.

Cuando mis dos amigos Kiba y Naruto entraron al equipo, me pedían que fuera a verlos a cada uno de sus partidos junto con Ino para echarles porras pero me negaba porque aún en ese tiempo, en el primer año de la Universidad aún me dolía pensar en el fútbol y me dolía y daba nostalgia mirar un partido de futbol sin dejar de recordarlo. No importaba la excusa que daba, no importaba si eran más tontas que otras cada vez, ya no quería pisar una cancha de futbol en mi vida y mucho menos tener que ver un partido y que mi vida amorosa rondara junto a un futbolista. Hace algunos años, cuando tenía quince años, siempre pensaba en que mi novio y esposo seria un futbolista.

Me parece imposible ahora ver cómo o hasta que punto mi afición al futbol me había hecho decir tal cosa, casarme con un futbolista, quizá en ese tiempo lo veía real como algo que pudiera tocar pero ahora, en este momento, veo aquel sueño demasiado lejano, ya no es tangible. Sentía que algo dentro de mí me unía al futbol como un motivo más pero cuando descubrí porque sentía eso, decidí que no volvería a jugar futbol ni interesarme en ese deporte y aún así no puedo evitar el mantenerme informada acerca de los juegos de mis amigos, la liga japonesa y las copas internacionales, pero ya no jugaría más, por lo mismo no me presenté a las pruebas sino ya estaría en el equipo.

Miré con extrañeza como Kiba e Ino giraban sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta de la cafetería, di un sorbo a mi cappuccino y los imité en el acto. Estaban entrando dos jóvenes por la puerta de la cafetería, eran dos chicos. Uno de ellos de cabello rubio despuntado y de ojos azules vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera naranja y una chamarra naranja con negro junto con una bufanda y guantes negros, el otro chico vestía un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y una chamarra de color negro, ese chico tenía el cabello negro azulado despeinado y con unos mechones largos cayéndole por la frente pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos negros, era una mirada profunda y seria. Entonces lo recordé.

Sasuke Uchiha fue mi compañero en la escuela preparatoria solo por un año, después no supe nada de él, de hecho ahora que recordaba, los lugares en la preparatoria se estaban acabando pues algunos miembros del equipo de futbol varonil de la Universidad Konoha, a donde pertenecía la preparatoria, se integrarían al que era mi grupo y él, Sasuke, estaba entre esos futbolistas. En ese entonces él ni su mirada posaba en mi, le era totalmente indiferente y sin embargo, mi mente podía recordarlo, no había cambiado mucho a como lo recordaba, sólo se había vuelto algo más robusto suponía que por los entrenamientos de futbol, porque por lo demás estaba igual. Naruto se fijó en nosotros y nos saludó con su acostumbrada efusividad desde la entrada de la cafetería al tiempo que algunos estudiantes volteaban a mirarnos y se acercaron a nosotros sin importarles que los estuvieran viendo.

Ino y Kiba hicieron espacio para que Sasuke se sentara con ellos y Naruto se sentaba a un lado de mi dejándose caer con desparpajo haciendo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza al verlo sentado de ese modo, después me miró y sonrió.

-¡Con que aquí estabas Sakura-chan, ´ttebayo!-dijo Naruto con efusividad mientras se sentaba bien y me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera, Naruto? ¿Afuera para congelarme y parecer un mono de nieve?-dije riendo mientras le devolvía el saludo con felicidad y desviaba la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke que me miraban fijamente.

-¿Por qué están fuera de la escuela?-les preguntó Kiba con una ceja enarcada-¿No se supone que tienen clases seguidas?

-No, Kakashi-sensei nos dio parte del día libre porque algunos maestros no pudieron llegar gracias a la nevada de ayer-contestó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa-¿Qué tal ustedes?

-¡Bendita Facultad de Derecho!-soltó Ino con admiración-A nosotros ya nos han llenado de trabajos hasta el final del semestre-dijo Ino lamentándose por nuestra suerte por lo que solté una risita baja atrayendo la mirada del Uchiha hacia mí y no entendía porque pero esa mirada me ponía nerviosa.

¡Me sentía nerviosa en ese momento por culpa de un sujeto al que he vuelto a ver después de casi cinco años sin verlo! Claro, cinco años si contamos que estaba en primer año de preparatoria cuando conocí al Uchiha y ahora estoy en tercer año de la licenciatura en Medicina.

-Eso es para lamentarse-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad y suspiraba-El teme y yo hemos estado hablando del _karril_-le dijo Naruto a Kiba en tono confidencial.

Kiba e Ino soltaron una risa al escuchar a Naruto pero el Uchiha tan solo arrugó el ceño en un claro gesto de que le había molestado el comentario de Naruto, yo me dediqué a mirarlos sin saber que era lo que pasaba, pero la curiosidad pudo más en mí.

-¿El carril?-pregunté con confusión por lo que siguieron las risas después de mi pregunta.

-¡Claro! ¿Sakura-chan, no lo sabe verdad, Kiba?-le preguntó Naruto a mi amigo quien asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el rubio hiperactivo-Verás Sakura-chan, no es _carril_, como el carril de una carretera, es _karril_ con k, es un apodo para la cuasi novia de Sasuke.

-Recuerdo esa vez, estábamos los tres platicando y llegó Ino y ella fue la que le dijo carril-dijo Kiba riendo a carcajadas junto a Naruto y Sasuke reía por lo bajo ligeramente sonrojado.

Escuchaba la plática como si la estuviera viendo por fuera, como si estuvieran comentando algo que a mí no me importara, solo a ellos y no pude evitar sentirme fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera ahí, tal vez Naruto fuera mi amigo así como Ino y Kiba pero en ese momento, no me sentí parte de ellos, comencé a incomodarme y me quedé callada algo raro en mí ya que suelo platicar todo lo que me pasó y me dediqué a tomarme mi café ya tibio por no haberlo tocado en mucho tiempo.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre mis recuerdos, aquél día se cumplía un año más de la ruptura que había tenido con algunos miembros de mi familia, estaba desgastada por los problemas, por ayudarles a mis padres a salir adelante, ya no quería hacer de cuenta que no me importaba cuando sí lo era, porque a raíz de eso, mis padres se volvieron más estrictos y sólo hasta que entré en la universidad me habían dado un poco de la libertad que tanto había ansiado recuperar.

Sentirse sola o estar sola son oraciones diferentes, la primera es un sentimiento, algo psicológico que te hace creer que en verdad estás sola cuando tienes amigos o a gente que te quiere a tu alrededor y la mente crea un espejismo, una especie de ilusión que lo único que provoca es entristecerte por tu situación hasta que no puedas más y tengas que sacar ese dolor mediante las lágrimas, pero es solo eso, un espejismo que quisiste crear, un escudo en el cual refugiarte y no salir de ahí para no ser dañada de nuevo o evitarlo, pero no es sano sentirte así y mucho menos buscar que tu mente fabrique todos esos espejismos porque lo único que hacen es dañar a tu alma, a tu corazón. Y la segunda, es estar sola como cuando estoy en mi departamento sin nadie que me diga que hacer, cuando y a qué horas, no hay nadie que me grite, solo estoy yo, no hay presencia humana a tu alrededor más que tú mismo, no es lo mismo estar sola en una casa que estarlo cuando te encuentras en medio de un montón de gente, porque sin quererlo o saberlo ese montón de gente te acompaña, pero lo más importante es que te acompañes a ti mismo, que unas tu mente y tu cuerpo y les indiques que son uno solo, que eres tú y te vas a ser compañía y, ¿Qué mejor compañía que la tuya misma? Gozar de todo lo que te gusta, hacer lo que te gusta cómo y cuando quieras.

Y entonces llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba sola, que esas pláticas las podrían tener después de los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol, y como yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí por eso me perdía de las pláticas, terminé mi café y miré a mis amigos que junto con Sasuke hablaban de algo que estaba relacionado con la cuasi novia de Sasuke según lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y entonces porque no te le declaras, Sasuke?-le preguntó Ino con amabilidad.

-No es sencillo, es complicado-contestó Sasuke con voz grave y varonil que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos del cuello y sin querer coloqué una mano en mi cuello para calmar lo que había sentido.

-¿Por qué es complicado? Sinceramente la ves todos los días tanto en el campus como en los entrenamientos, si la quieres hazlo-dijo Kiba con seguridad mientras tomaba la mano de Ino entre las suyas.

-Porque estábamos en preparatoria, ¿Captan? Era mi mejor amiga y pasar a eso, no sé, es complicado-contestó Sasuke con tristeza y confusión en la voz.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté con curiosidad, el muchacho había mencionado la preparatoria así que pensé que quizá podría conocer a la chica ya que me había topado con algunos en la universidad en las diferentes carreras.

Sasuke al escucharme hablar me miró como extrañado, como si no me conociera de nada y le hiciera esa pregunta, me sentí incomoda de nuevo, podía notarse a leguas que le tenía confianza a los otros tres pero a mí no, lo que era lógico pues en la preparatoria ni siquiera sabía que yo existía, a los pocos segundos, su mirada cambió por otra de completo reconocimiento, eso significaba que se acordaba de quien era, ¿No?

-No la conoces, ya no estaba con ustedes en ese entonces-dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa recargando su codo sosteniendo así su cabeza.

-¡Pero teme, te sabes casi toda la vida de Karin, hasta los problemas que tiene con sus papás los sabes!-le replicó Naruto con cierta sorpresa para luego cambiar a una expresión seria-O solo que sea lo que ya te he dicho, una obsesión más que amor.

La cara de Sasuke ante lo dicho por Naruto era todo un poema, se volvió oscura y taciturna, al parecer esa chica Karin de verdad le importaba porque su mirada destilaba furia y enojo hacia el Uzumaki quien no daba señal de darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba Sasuke, solo Ino y Kiba si se dieron cuenta y trataban de tranquilizar a Sasuke que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Naruto a golpes. Así que para evitar problemas hice que Naruto me acompañara a la barra para pedir algo de comida, cuando dije la palabra ramen, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y sonreí de medio lado al verlo, lo conocía tan bien.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos dieran el ramen instantáneo que había pedido, se escuchó por la radio de la cafetería la canción _Kuroi Namida_ de Anna Tsuchiya, sólo Kami-sama sabía cómo me gustaba esa canción y me encontré cantándola de principio a fin ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Naruto que se comenzaba a impacientar por su ramen, es que no podía evitar cantar la canción, había algo en la voz de Anna Tsuchiya que me transmitía un gran sentimiento con la canción, y en esa canción veía reflejado esa parte de mi pasado que había dejado atrás con tanto dolor y lágrimas, pero como decía la canción era lo mejor.

Terminada la canción nos acercaron el ramen, exactamente a los tres minutos según había dicho Naruto contento, iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa pero Naruto me jaló de la manga del abrigo que traía puesto y me indicó que me sentará en uno de los bancos de la barra como estaba haciendo él en ese momento y no tuve más opción que hacer lo que me indicaba pues su mirada me decía claramente que no me dejaría ir. Suspiré derrotada y me senté a su lado comenzando a comer el ramen.

Naruto estaba bastante tranquilo en ese momento lo cual se me hacia extraño ya que él no paraba de parlotear en ningún momento y cada tanto tiempo me dirigía miradas de soslayo haciendo que me extrañase mas su comportamiento.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes novio?-me preguntó Naruto a bocajarro soltando los palillos de su ramen y mirándome con interés pintado en su rostro.

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta y me sonrojé por lo que agaché la cabeza para que mi cabello largo tapara un poco el sonrojo que tenían mis mejillas. No sabia que responderle a Naruto, nunca me había preguntado acerca de eso, de hecho nunca platicábamos de nuestra vida amorosa porque los dos estábamos en plena búsqueda aunque yo ya sabía quién estaba detrás de los huesos de mi rubio amigo y era una amiga de cabello largo de color castaño oscuro y ojos perla, Hinata Hyuga, heredera de las grandes corporaciones Hyuga, lo único que no sabía era si al menos Naruto sabia quien era Hinata Hyuga, lo cual dudaba ya que mi amigo era algo despistado.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos dejando que mi voz sonara seria y algunas octavas debajo de lo normal.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de que estés con alguien?-dijo Naruto volviendo a comer su ramen-Siempre estás estudiando, ya ni el fútbol te agrada como antes.

-Naruto te lo he dicho miles de veces, no estoy interesada ahora-dije en voz alta haciendo que varios estudiantes voltearan a verme, seguí comiendo mi ramen como si nada hubiera pasado e ignoré las miradas de los demás.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, reconsidéralo…

No dejé que Naruto siguiera hablando, terminé mi ramen y dejé el dinero sobre la barra y bajé del banco donde estaba sentada, acomodé mi gorro y bufanda antes de mirar a Naruto con ganas de matarlo.

-Naruto, ya basta, no hay nada que reconsiderar-le dije tratando de parecer calmada y salí de la cafetería rumbo al edificio de medicina caminando con pasos firmes.

Entré al edificio y subí las escaleras de metal con rumbo a la dirección de la escuela, aún faltaba tiempo para que las clases se reiniciaran y sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien. ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba bien llegaba alguien y ponía todo de cabeza? Sabía que mi vida amorosa era un asco, ya no era una romántica empedernida, ya no creía en las novelas de amor y en el clásico vivieron felices para siempre, me gustaban los chocolates pero no para regalarlos como dictaba la tradición, recibía chocolates al por mayor, pero no regresaba nada en el _White Day_, no porque fuera una amargada de primera, sino porque ninguno de esos chicos me llamaban la atención, no prendían la llama ni me llamaban a enamorarme ni a decir _te encontré_, porque no era así. Regresaba los que significaban amistad y compañerismo pero nunca los que significaban algo más que amistad, amor.

Llegué a la dirección y abrí la puerta esperando a encontrar nada más a la secretaria y ayudante de Tsunade, Shizune, sabía que a ella si le podía contar como me sentía porque aunque quisiera hablarlo con alguna de mis amigas no podía, porque con las que podía hablar, que eran Hinata y Sara estaban en clases y no las iba a sacar de clases por una cosa como esta.

Encontré el escritorio de Shizune vacio, no estaba ahí, entonces me acerqué a la ventana de la dirección desde donde podía observar a los estudiantes que subían y bajaban escaleras dentro del edificio principal donde me encontraba. Llegué a lamentarme sobre la forma en la que me comporté con Naruto; solo me había hecho una pregunta, la misma que mis compañeros de clases me hacían desde que comenzamos la carrera y siempre daba las mismas excusas, que mis estudios no me daban tiempo para tener una relación y que por el momento no estaba interesada.

Miré mi reflejo sobre el cristal de la ventana, mis ojos verdes se notaban opacos como si las lágrimas quisieran salir de un momento a otro, sin embargo, desde hace mucho tiempo, mis ojos estaban opacos, sin una pizca de alegría, mi corazón se hallaba congelado, encerrado con muchos candados para que nadie pudiera traspasar la barrera que me protegía inconscientemente.

Había sufrido mucho durante mi adolescencia, si no era por el color de mi cabello que era el enfoque de las burlas de mis compañeros, era porque en esos días no me encontraba tan desarrollada como ahora a mis veinte años, no tenía una figura exuberante pero tampoco estaba en los huesos, era del tipo estándar, por así decirlo. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los recuerdos invadieran mi mente, el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha se coló sin siquiera pensarlo y me sentí como si estuviera viviendo ese momento de nuevo. Sasuke Uchiha se juntaba con algunos más que formaban parte del equipo de futbol varonil de la Universidad, eso lo sabía porque me lo habían dicho cuando me asignaron mi grupo, sentí de nueva cuenta el miedo y la pena que me invadieron cuando conocí a los jóvenes futbolistas.

Era tan sólo una chica de quince años que se sentía deslumbrada por la presencia de esos estudiantes futbolistas que se encontraban en su mismo salón, y he de admitirlo, algo me atraía de ellos, no sé si era el futbol o el simple hecho de que eran futbolistas y me había hecho la idea de que quería un novio que fuera futbolista, pero esa es una historia de tiempo atrás y aún me encontraba dándome de tumbos en la pared, literalmente, porque no podía olvidarlo.

Al final de cuentas, todo lo que tenía que ver el futbol conmigo fue gracias a él, creo que si no me hubiera enamorado como una tonta de él, no hubiera jugado futbol en los tiempos de la secundaria y la preparatoria. Un viejo amor no correspondido, un amigo de la infancia que me enseñó que había cosas mucho más importantes que el amor y fue el único que sabía qué tipo de chocolates me gustaban.

Y ahora sé que estudia en la Universidad Konoha, pero lo que siento por él ya no es amor, dolió aceptarlo porque el primer amor dicen que es el que nunca se olvida pero estoy feliz porque a cambio de eso, él me brindó su amistad aun cuando sabía lo sentimientos que tenía hacia él. La vida da muchas vueltas, es como una rueda de la fortuna que en cada vuelta que da se detiene para dejar entrar a tu vida a nuevas personas que a lo mejor, solo se encuentren de pasada en tu vida, aquellos que verás sólo en una clase, otros que sólo están ocupando un lugar que no les pertenece pero aún así, puedes encontrar con personas que tiempo atrás habían formado parte de tu vida y las vuelves a ver, es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que esas personas están de nuevo en tu vida para enseñarte algo, y sobretodo que debes aprender a vivir la vida de un modo distinto.

Sai Shimura me enseñó eso. Una forma diferente de ver la vida, que puedes engañar con una sonrisa falsa pretendiendo que parezca una verdadera, que en el mundo había personas que se escudan detrás de la hipocresía y egoísmo y de una supuesta superioridad que no tienen sólo para no demostrar sus debilidades. Según él, podía ser un libro abierto pues mis sentimientos eran tan nobles y puros que casi podía olerlos, pero cuando me enojaba mostraba mi verdadero carácter; una chica llena de valor, coraje y dignidad, que no se quedaba callada ante la menor provocación o ante una injusticia, gustaba de ayudar a otros sin aceptar nada a cambio y gracias a él descubrí el futbol tan solo para que se fijara en mí no como amiga sino como algo más. Por él cuando tenía quince años, pedí ayuda a mis primos para que me ayudaran y me enseñaran a jugar futbol, sólo por Sai, me pidieron explicaciones y él porque quería aprender a jugar pero nunca les dije porque, eso quería guardármelo para mí.

Y me sirvió, Sai se fijó en mí junto con Naruto en la secundaria gracias a que sabía jugar futbol. Recuerdo que el maestro de educación física renegaba con nosotras cada vez que debía darnos clase sobre el futbol porque ninguna quería jugar o le tenían miedo al balón cuando iba por el aire o porque le pegaban demasiado fuerte, pero yo dejé de temerle al balón y me metía a la cancha a jugar. Muchas veces, la entrenadora del equipo de futbol femenil de la secundaria me invitó a jugar diciéndome que tenía talento para el deporte y sin dudarlo decidí entrar al equipo de la secundaria, pero no fue por Sai como muchos pensaron, fue por mí, porque quería explotar ese talento que había descubierto gracias a mis primos. El futbol se volvió una de mis pasiones y nunca iba a dejarlo o al menos eso pensaba.

Cuando entré a la preparatoria me inscribí al equipo femenil, en cada partido mis amigos iban a echarme porras mientras jugaba, mi posición siempre había sido portera hasta que en la preparatoria, la entrenadora me cambió de posición como defensa central, donde descubrí que me manejaba mejor como defensa que como portera, sobre todo a la fuerza que tenía en mis piernas, una fuerza que hacia que el balón fuera a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza. No llegué a ser una figura dentro del futbol como lo era Naruto o Sai, sólo jugaba para divertirme y pasar el rato, no me importaba si mi vida futura dependería del futbol, cosa que se hizo latente al terminar la preparatoria y decidir la carrera que estudiaría.

Y dejé el futbol por completo, estudiar medicina me absorbía casi todo mi tiempo, y aunado a eso, dejar de lado el futbol fue un gran golpe para mí que pensaba que mi vida dependía de ese deporte, ¿Qué iba a hacer sin el futbol ya dentro de mi vida? Costó su tiempo acostumbrarme pero poco a poco lo iba asimilando, ya no tenía la pinta de una jugadora o fanática del futbol como antes cuando vestía el uniforme del equipo de la escuela en días de clase, ahora me vestía como una futura médico, dejé los tenis por las zapatillas y botas, dejé las camisetas por blusas y top, los pants por los pantalones de mezclilla y algunos shorts o faldas.

La Sakura que antes había sido futbolista había quedado atrás dándole paso a la Sakura que se volvería médico. Cambié el futbol por los estudios y me enfrasqué tanto en aprender que olvidé que el amor también formaba parte de mi vida, me seguían algunos pretendientes pero cuando estaba con Ino siempre la veían a ella antes que a mí y se quedaba con toda la atención, por lo mismo cerré mi corazón al amor, hasta el punto de pensar que no encontraría lo que buscaba dentro de la universidad.

En el amor sentía que mi vida pintaba como una tragedia griega, me gustaba alguien y justo cuando decidía acercarme, todos giraban a ver a mi amiga y la angustia y la tristeza me inundaban, a veces pensaba ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? Siempre trataba de hablar con algún muchacho siempre y cuando Ino no estuviera presente pero parecía que tuviera un radar pues cuando me encontraba hablando con alguno ella aparecía y me frustraba. ¿Cuándo llegaría el dia en que me vean a mí? No lo sabía y ni quería saberlo.

-¿Sakura-chan?-escuché la voz de Shizune detrás de mí y alarmada me giré para verla.

Shizune era una mujer de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros y de ojos cafés, fue la primera aprendiza de Tsunade antes de que decidiera dar clases en la universidad. Me miraba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y colocaba algunos papeles sobre la mesa. Mi mente trabajaba al mil por hora para encontrar una excusa coherente para mi estadía ahí y recordé a que había ido, quería hablar con Shizune, creía que ella podría entenderme.

-Shizune, ¿Estás muy ocupada?-le pregunté apenada.

-No, ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? Te noto algo decaída-dijo Shizune sonriendo alegremente, sin embargo no pude devolverle la sonrisa pues lo único que salió de mis labios fue una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-No es nada, Shizune, cosas de la vida sólo eso-le contesté desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

Escuché una serie de pasos que se acercaban a mí, levanté la mirada y me encontré con Shizune que me sonreía con comprensión y tomándome de las manos me dirigió a uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la dirección, nos sentamos en silencio, yo tratando de acomodar mis ideas y ella mirándome comprensiva. Después de un corto silencio, Shizune rompió el silencio.

-¿Tiene que ver con el fútbol o con esa angustia que sientes porque no tienes novio y te sientes fuera de lugar cuando estás con Ino y Kiba?

La miré con sorpresa, no sabía que ella supiera eso, aunque siendo la aprendiza de Tsunade a quien le contaba todo gracias a las tutorías que tenía con ella, no me cabía la menor duda de que fue ella quien le contó todo a Shizune y por lo mismo, Shizune me hacía esa pregunta.

Me sentí frustrada, mis amigos podían leer mis reacciones a algunas situaciones antes de que yo misma lo hiciera y ahora Shizune sabía sobre algunas cosas con las que batallaba dentro de mi vida tanto estudiantil como personal. ¿Soy tan transparente? ¿En realidad no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos a las demás personas a mí alrededor?

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes confiar en mí, creo que tres años que he pasado viendo cómo eres la única estudiante que suele pasar seguido por aquí han hecho que te tome aprecio y me preocupe por ti-habló Shizune con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, Tsunade siempre me lo había dicho, el problema era como contarle lo que me pasaba.

-Shizune la verdad ni yo misma sé que es lo que pasa-le dije soltando un suspiro amargo-Hace unos días todo estaba tan bien y de repente me encuentro envuelta en un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada…

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?-preguntó Shizune con preocupación, la miré de reojo, sabía que mi respuesta definía todo.

-Volví a ver a alguien que nunca pensé que vería de nuevo-solté a bocajarro, la mirada de Shizune me decía todo, la seriedad con la que me miraba era la misma con la que Tsunade me observaba cuando le contaba porqué había dejado el futbol en el pasado, así como muchas otras cosas que me gustaban y las había dejado para no recordar y evitar volver a sentir.

-Hay cosas que no podemos evitar, y una de ellas es encontrarnos con aquellas personas que formaron parte de nuestro pasado-dijo Shizune con la voz seria y amable-Piensa, a lo mejor tienes que aprender algo de ellos ahora.

Las palabras de Shizune me hicieron reflexionar y recordar cuando conocí a Sasuke Uchiha en la escuela preparatoria. ¿Qué podía pasar o qué podía aprender de Sasuke Uchiha quien en preparatoria ni siquiera se fijaba en mí? ¿Qué podía darme una persona con la que ni siquiera hablaba y ahora, parecía haberme recordado? Para mí, él fue una de las personas que sólo veía por momentos, sólo en clases, no le dirigía la palabra y él a mí tampoco, sabía quién era porque era parte de los futbolistas a los que les guardaban lugares en la preparatoria sino ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en mirarlo una sola vez, además la palabra fútbol hacía eco en mi cabeza aumentando mi curiosidad hacia esos futbolistas jóvenes, claro que eso nunca lo admitiré abiertamente, de eso estoy segura.

Mi cabeza se volvió hacia donde se encontraba un reloj de forma redonda en una de las paredes de la recepción, por la hora que marcaba pronto comenzaría el segundo bloque de clases que tendría por ese día, algo fastidiada por el día que había tenido me levanté del sillón donde antes estaba sentada con Shizune para salir de la dirección y dirigirme de nuevo a mi salón de clases.

-Sí quieres puedo darte un justificante para que no entres en este bloque hasta mañana-me dijo Shizune con amabilidad mirándome desde el sillón.

Negué con la cabeza, mi responsabilidad era asistir a mis clases, sí Tsunade se enteraba de que el primer día después de las vacaciones había faltado tan sólo a una de las clases, sabiendo perfectamente su forma de ser que inconscientemente adquirí, el sermón que me daría después de un buen susto con su gran fuerza era mejor evitarlo si podía. Ese era uno de los asuntos que les ocultaba a mis amigos acerca de mi tutora, que era como una madre para mí ya que no veía a mis padres muy seguido y ella se había vuelto parte de mi vida al igual que Shizune a quien veía como una hermana, y ambas, Shizune y yo temíamos a los gritos desaforados que lanzaba la rubia médico cuando se enojaba de verdad.

Además debía afrontar el lio en el que me había metido con Naruto, así que hice una nota mental de disculparme con él cuando terminaran las clases y fuera la hora de la comida. Rechacé la oferta de Shizune acerca del justificante y con una cara de amargura que apenas podía con ella, salí de la dirección encaminando mis pasos hacia mi salón de clases tratando de mejorar el aspecto de mi cara. Así que a unos metros antes de llegar al salón sonreí de la mejor manera que podía y como siempre lo hacía para desaparecer las sospechas que Ino pudiera tener sobre mi estado de ánimo.

Encontré a algunos de mis compañeros fuera del salón de clases entre ellos a Ino, quien platicaba abrazada a uno de los muchachos y por lo que veía, ella disfrutaba del asunto, miré a cada uno buscando señales de Kiba y lo encontré a algunos pasos de Ino mientras platicaba con una chica de cabello rojo de la cual no recordaba su nombre. Eso era lo que no me agradaba de Ino, que aunque tuviera novio, estaba encaramada sobre los demás chicos ya sea abrazándolos o hasta coqueteando con ellos, pensaba que Kiba debía decirle algo para que ya no lo hiciera pero tal parecía que eso a Kiba no le molestaba, al contrario como que le era indiferente esa actitud de Ino. Y no es que no considerara a Ino como mi amiga, que lo era, habíamos estado juntas tanto tiempo que sería ilógico pensar que no fuéramos amigas, pero los comentarios que se hacían entorno a nuestra amistad cada vez se hacían más frecuentes.

Sin mirar a nadie en particular, entré al salón y lo encontré medianamente vacio, cerca de mi banca donde me sentaba con Ino y Kiba estaba una de mis compañeras de cabello largo color morado llamada Yugao Uzuki. Era una de las personas de ese salón con la que más hablaba y le tenía una gran confianza, mucho más de la que le tenía a Ino. Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia ella quien tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en algo, llamé su atención sentándome en una butaca a un lado de la suya y Yugao me miró con una ceja enarcada como si no creyera que me hubiera acercado a platicar con ella.

-Déjame adivinar, tu querida amiga te ha dejado sola otra vez-dijo Yugao con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz.

Solté una pequeña risa al escucharla, ella era una de las pocas personas que no soportaba a Ino por su forma de ser-Bueno, en realidad, fui yo quien los dejé plantados a Kiba y a ella en la cafetería, pero no creo que les haya importado mucho-le dije a Yugao con desinterés mientras subía mis piernas en la banca y acercaba las rodillas hacia mi pecho.

-Haruno, no es la primera vez que te lo digo, ella no es tu amiga, sólo te habla porque les resuelves todo a ella y a su lindo novio gracias a esa cabeza tuya que tienes-soltó Yugao con un hilo de voz-Tú no necesitas esa clase de amigas, creeme.

Miré a Yugao unos segundos para después posar mi mirada en el suelo, en aquel año escolar no era la primera vez que escuchaba cosas de ese estilo y ella no era la única que me lo decía, ya lo había hecho Hinata y después Sara. Yo no sabía a quién creerle, estaba confundida. Si era yo la que se enojaba con Ino, ella tomaba una postura de victima para hacerme sentir mal y aceptar que cometí un error, cuando no lo hice, en cambio, ella se enojaba y se pasaba casi toda una semana sin hablarte llegando hasta la postura de tener que rogarle para que te hablara pero si tú te enojabas no tenias el derecho de hacerlo, según ella, y eso ya lo había hablado con Yugao y mis otras dos amigas. Me habían dado la razón, de las tres, solo Yugao conocía a Ino por estar en el mismo salón pero no se llevaban ni una ni la otra.

Pensé en mi amistad con Ino, una amistad que llevaba años pero que desde que entramos a la universidad todo había dado un giro enorme y de repente me encontraba sola hasta que encontré a Hinata y Sara en las otras facultades. Si analizábamos la situación, todo estaba mal, ella me hablaba de sus problemas y yo la escuchaba con atención y le daba soluciones diferentes sin embargo, tenía algo que contarle y nunca me escuchaba, siempre miraba a otro lado cuando hablaba con ella o le dirigía a otra persona dejándome hablando sola. En pocas palabras, no le importaba lo que yo pensara o como me sintiera, cada una de sus acciones tenía lugar por puro compromiso y durante esos tres años no lo podía ver hasta ahora, ya no había nada en que pensar, debía acabar con eso de una vez por todas y no me importaba ya si quedaba mal con el salón gracias a que ya no le hablaba a una de las muchachas que supuestamente era la consentida de muchos.

Esa situación ya me había cansado. Ahora debía ver por mi bienestar no el de los demás.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Yugao?-le dije con seriedad-Cansa que te hablen solo porque eres amiga de Ino Yamanaka, ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que por una sola vez en mi vida vieran más allá de lo que proyecto, quisiera que pudieran ver a la verdadera Sakura Haruno no a un títere más de Ino.

-¡Pues te estás tardando, mujer!-exclamó Yugao con exasperación-Yo ya lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, esa cerda solo te está usando para su beneficio y como no, no reprobar ninguna materia.

_Cerda, _nunca imaginé que ese apodo le quedara tan bien a Ino, porque eso era lo que era, no respetaba a Kiba como novio tampoco se respetaba a ella misma y estaba coqueteando con cualquier chico que se le ponía enfrente. Solté una carcajada contagiando a Yugao que también reía a carcajada limpia junto conmigo, todos nuestros compañeros que ya iban entrando nos veían con rareza, como si fuera algo realmente nuevo vernos así y el ceño fruncido de Ino y Kiba me hizo reír más fuerte aún, ahora que sabia la verdad y la venda se había quitado de mis ojos.

El maestro entró al salón haciendo que los murmullos y risas se apagaran poco a poco y trataba de controlar mi risa mientras me dirigía a mi banca para escuchar la clase. A mitad de ella, un papelito con la letra de Ino que se encontraba detrás de mí llamó mi atención y lo leí, iba dirigido a mí.

"_¿Desde cuando le hablas a la rara de Uzuki, Sakura?"_

"_Creo que desde siempre Ino, solo que no te das cuenta"_

Creo que lo que puse en aquel papelito era una señal inequívoca de que ya sabia todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si sonaba muy fuerte de mi parte pero también me fastidiaba que la mayoría de mis compañeros de grupo trataran mal a una persona solo por no pensar como ellos querían y ese era el caso de Yugao Uzuki, una chica a la que le gustaba leer y todo lo que tuviera que ver con los libros, su mente, lo que ella pensaba era demasiado diferente a lo que mis amigos y compañeros pensaban, que sólo tenían en la cabeza irse de fiesta y beber hasta vomitar, ella, Yugao, era una mujer a la cual admiraba ya que no se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás decían de ella y se le resbalaban las palabras, tenía la libertad de ser ella misma, algo que quería llegar a ser.

El papelito me llegó de nuevo con la contestación de Ino que hizo caso omiso a mi comentario e invitándome al juego de futbol de Kiba, otra vez.

"_Kiba nos ha invitado a su juego, es hoy terminando las clases en una de las canchas al final del campus, vamos Sakura, jugaran contra la Universidad Waseba"_

"_Ino, gracias pero no, no quiero ir a un partido de futbol ya te lo he dicho"._

Se lo regresé esperando que no insistiera más en el tema así que me dediqué a escuchar al profesor de Anatomía.

El segundo bloque de clases se terminó rápido y ya eran las tres de la tarde, guardé mis cosas en mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro mientras salía del salón apurada, sabía gracias a Ino que los chicos de la selección Konoha de futbol tenían partido así que si quería hablar con Naruto y pedirle disculpas debía encontrarlo antes de que se dirigiera hacia las canchas donde sería el juego porque sino después no tendría tiempo.

Corrí por los edificios hasta llegar a la Facultad de Derecho y le pregunté a alguno de los alumnos por Naruto pero me dijeron que ya se dirigía a las canchas de futbol, me mordí el labio maldiciendo mi suerte, no podría hablar con Naruto hasta el día de mañana, mi otra opción era encaminarme a las canchas y alcanzarlo, pero ni loca me acercaba a una cancha de futbol porque no podría con la tentación de quedarme a ver el juego; así que di media vuelta y regresé por donde había llegado caminando hasta la salida de la universidad para irme a mi departamento a comer y realizar las tareas que me habían dejado aquel día.

El camino hacia mi departamento no era largo, caminé por algunas calles hasta llegar a un edificio de color verde con blanco en el que entré y subí por las escaleras para llegar al único departamento del segundo piso que era el mio. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré algo oscuro pues las cortinas de la pequeña sala estaban cerradas, se me había olvidado correrlas en la mañana para que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana, dejé mi mochila sobre uno de los sillones y me acerqué a las cortinas para correrlas y dejar que la luz invadiera mi departamento. Me senté sobre un sillón y prendí la televisión para ver la novela que pasaban a esa hora y que me encantaba ver, dejé la televisión en el canal de telenovelas y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, me decanté por un kushiyaki nada difícil de preparar y rápido. Con mi comida lista, llevé mi plato y los palillos a la sala para ver la novela y no perderme nada.

Cuando estaba a la mitad de mi plato, el sonido de mi celular captó mi atención y lo saqué de mi mochila con curiosidad y al abrirlo me llevé la sorpresa de que era una notificación de una red social a la que llamamos _Facebook_, y al verla no pude evitar la sorpresa y dejé caer el celular sobre el sillón.

"_Uchiha Sasuke de Tanaka, te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad"._

No podía creerlo, ese día no habíamos intercambiado mas de dos palabras y de un momento a otro me agregaba como contacto, miré el celular que estaba en el sillón mientras pensaba en lo que haría. ¿Lo aceptaba o no? Al final terminé aceptando su solicitud.

Aunque después de haberlo aceptado, muchas veces me arrepentí al verme envuelta en un problema que no sólo cambio mi vida, sino todo lo que significaba ser Sakura Haruno. Dicen que para poder tener amor debes esperar y saberlo esperar porque siempre habrá alguien destinado para ti, sin embargo, yo no creía que alguien estuviera destinado a estar conmigo mucho menos Uchiha Sasuke. Y si esperas esa persona que siempre buscaste llegará hasta ti y entonces no podrás zafarte del amor. ¿Pero quién me iba a decir a mí que todo resultaría tan falso y que terminaría enamorándome? Nadie, nadie me lo dijo, ni yo misma estaba preparada para algo así y sin embargo pasó.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba, _"Uchiha Sasuke de Tanaka"_, ¿Por qué ponía así su nombre de perfil? ¿Sería por aquella chica de la que hablaban en la cafetería?

Algo entendí, Sasuke estaba realmente enamorado de esa chica, de eso no cabía duda, entonces, ¿Por qué sus amigos se enojaban con él? Pronto lo averiguaría.


	3. Hablando Contigo

**Hola aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic, espero les guste, ya aqui vamos entrando al terreno de la historia, este cap es algo triste pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, ya veremos las acciones de Sasuke. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**HABLANDO CONTIGO.**

Había pasado una semana desde aquél día en la que recibí la solicitud de amistad de Sasuke Uchiha. Un muchacho que para mí no era completamente un extraño pues lo conocía desde la preparatoria pero para efecto del tiempo que había pasado y dada la situación de que él nunca se fijó en mí cuando fuimos compañeros, podía pensar que realmente era una persona completamente nueva para mí y que había entrado a mi vida de un modo inesperado.

En aquella semana no había tenido contacto con Sasuke Uchiha, y no es que me interesara, la verdad en estos momentos de mi vida tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar que el estar pensando como una tonta y durante un buen rato en un chico como Sasuke Uchiha que, por las conversaciones que escuchaba de algunas chicas que estaban dentro de la Facultad de Medicina y de otros campus, Sasuke Uchiha se las daba de mujeriego y como era la figura del equipo y a sus ojos era guapo, pues no tenía problema en eso de la compañía femenina a su alrededor.

No podía afirmar si los futbolistas de la universidad seguían el estereotipo de los jugadores profesionales de la liga japonesa, tenían fama y debían salir con chicas que estuvieran dentro del estándar del famoso 90-60-90 y que fueran actrices o chicas guapas. Ese era otro de los motivos por lo que dejé de pensar en que me casaría con un futbolista o al menos tendría de novio a uno. Yo no era una princesa de cuento ni me esforzaba por serlo, lo único que quería era ser un excelente médico y poder ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran sin importar que no fueran de la misma clase social y todo ese tipo de cosas que la sociedad ha impuesto con el tiempo.

Si mi vida cambió desde que entré en la universidad, estaba segura de que nunca había pensado en el futbol como parte de esa nueva vida universitaria, simplemente me dediqué a lo que tenía más importancia. La escuela y a mi desarrollo profesional futuro, por lo que, apenas terminando el primer semestre de la carrera, le pedí a Tsunade que me buscara una plaza como practicante en algún hospital y lo hizo. No es uno de los grandes hospitales, llenos de lujo y de la última tecnología en medicina, en donde estaba era un hospital pequeño pero tenia lo suficiente para sostenerse gracias a la ayuda del gobierno. El hospital se encontraba en el oeste de Tokio, en la ciudad de Tachikawa en la que llegaba gracias a la estación de trenes de Tokio que hacía escala en la estación de trenes de Tachikawa, así que llevaba tres años desde que comencé a realizar mi servicio profesional y Tsunade me ayudaba con todo lo que necesitara, si salía tarde del hospital y llegaba en la noche al departamento me daba un tiempo de prórroga para llegar tarde a la primera clase de la mañana pero por más que protestaba para que no hiciera aquello, Tsunade no me escuchaba y desde el segundo semestre de la carrera, tenía esa prórroga para llegar tarde en las mañanas.

Mientras los días pasaban, recibía llamadas de mis padres que aún seguían en sus viajes y me contaban como les estaba yendo con sus conferencias y me mandaban las fotos que tomaban por correo para que las viera y la nostalgia me invadía porque me gustaría estar en esos momentos con ellos, compartir cada viaje que realizaban pero no podía porque debía seguir estudiando y si me iba con ellos perdería gran parte del año escolar y mis padres y mi tutora no querían eso para mí pues según sus palabras tenía talento para la medicina y no querían que perdiera todo aquello por irme de viaje.

Para mis padres era importante que continuara mis estudios y no me enfocara en otras cosas que no fuera el estudio y mis practicas en el hospital, era por eso que era considerada por mis compañeros de clase como una chica rara porque no me iba de fiesta en fiesta y amanecía al día siguiente con una resaca del tamaño de Japón entero, yo veía hacia el futuro, mi futuro. Claro que salía con mis amigas, sólo las más cercanas y con las que sabía que podía confiarles todo, Hinata y Sara eran completamente diferentes a las personas que me rodeaban a diario en la Facultad de Medicina y cuando se las presenté a Tsunade, le dio gusto saber que contaba con el apoyo de chicas como ellas.

Hinata Hyuga era la primera amiga que había hecho en la universidad, la conocí cuando realizaríamos los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, sólo que ella estudiaría Sociología y Antropología y yo entraría a Medicina. Hinata era una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro, de ojos perlas, amable, tímida y tartamudeaba al hablar cuando no se sentía en confianza y cuando se sentía segura era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba ser, era rebelde, segura de sí misma y provocativa, me recordaba en ocasiones a Ino sólo que Hinata no utilizaba sus atributos para que se fijaran en ella, si tenias algún problema podías contárselo a Hinata pues gracias a su personalidad calmada la mayor parte del tiempo, ella te escuchaba y te daba consejos y te hacía sentirte mejor cuando estabas triste.

Sara Roran era mi amiga desde la preparatoria, me dio gusto saber que ella también estudiaría en la universidad Konoha en la misma carrera que Hinata así que nos era mucho más fácil ponernos de acuerdo las tres para salir por las tardes o los fines de semana. Sara era una chica de cabello largo de color rojo, ojos color violeta y la piel clara, era una chica obstinada pero valiente siempre luchando y protegiendo a sus seres queridos sin importar el modo. Podía decir que ellas eran las únicas a las que confiaría mis secretos y mi vida así como ellas también confiaban en mí.

Hinata y Sara me habían advertido también sobre la supuesta amistad que tenia con Ino, mi compañera de clases no les caía muy bien a mis amigas y creían que ella solo me utilizaba para obtener un beneficio ya que yo era la pupila de Tsunade, la directora de la Facultad de Medicina, se enojaban cuando hablaba de ella y de Kiba pues para ellas, esos dos no eran más que unos farsantes que se aprovechaban de la situación, además nunca les habían agradado los futbolistas y Kiba era uno de ellos.

Esa semana había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto y ya era sábado y habíamos quedado las chicas y yo que ese día saldríamos a comer a la barbacoa, un restaurante que estaba a cargo de la familia Akimichi y conocía al hijo de los dueños gracias a Ino pues era amigo de su infancia así que nos recibían bien en aquel lugar y no teníamos problemas para adquirir una reservación pues el restaurante siempre estaba lleno; esa vez le había tocado a Sara hacer la reservación en el restaurante y por poco y no conseguimos mesa pues según lo que le habían dicho a Sara, la mayor parte del restaurante ya estaba reservada para los miembros y directivos de un equipo de la Universidad Konoha.

Con la duda en la cabeza sobre cual equipo seria el que había reservado casi todo el restaurante decidimos vernos en el lugar a las tres de la tarde para después irnos a un centro comercial a ver las novedades en ropa. Así que me dispuse a arreglarme para la velada con mis amigas y decidí ponerme una blusa de manga larga color rojo algo ajustada con unos jeans negros y unas botas también de color negro y para el frio opté por un chaleco negro con una capucha de peluche de color negro y unos guantes a juego, miré mi cabello y decidí hacer unos rulos sencillos dejando a la vista mi gran frente.

Cuando estuve lista salí del departamento y me dirigí hacia el centro de la ciudad para llegar al restaurante, caminaba por las calles del centro observando las tiendas viendo si había algo que me gustara para comprarlo después cuando sentí como mi teléfono celular vibró y lo saqué del bolsillo del chaleco y observé la pantalla esperando que fuera un mensaje de alguna de las chicas pero no era nada de ellas. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba. Era una notificación de la aplicación de Facebook donde Sasuke Uchiha me había mandado un mensaje.

No podía ser verdad, ¿Uchiha Sasuke me había mandado un mensaje a mí? Como no pude luchar contra la curiosidad que me traía ese mensaje, abrí la ventana de la aplicación de la red social y leí el mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Uchiha Sasuke de Tanaka dice: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"._

Enarqué una ceja completamente extrañada por el mensaje que me había mandado, no pensaba que se acordara de mí o que al menos mostrara interés por saber sobre mí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos en el mismo grupo en la preparatoria y nunca me había hablado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, para no parecer grosera contesté el mensaje sin saber que era lo que me deparaba ese día.

"_Haruno Sakura dice: ¡Hola! Estoy bien y ¿Tú?"_

Guardé el celular en la bolsa del chaleco y seguí caminando rumbo a la barbacoa con pasos rápidos ya que mi estomago comenzó a rugir por el hambre, a los pocos minutos ya me encontraba frente al restaurante pintado de color rojo con grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el interior del local con sillas y mesas al estilo americano y no como otros restaurantes de Japón que tenían la típica decoración japonesa. Abrí la puerta y entré esperando si veía a alguna de las chicas pero no lograba divisarlas dentro del lugar, a lo mejor todavía no habían llegado.

Entonces un mesero vestido de blanco y negro llamó mi atención al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi celular vibraba de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo del chaleco.

-¿Mesa para una sola persona, señorita?-me dijo el mesero con amabilidad haciendo una ligera inclinación en mi dirección.

-No, de hecho estoy aquí por la reservación hecha por Roran Sara-le contesté al joven mesero con una de mis mejores sonrisas y me reí internamente mientras observaba como el mesero se ruborizaba un poco y me guió hacia la mesa que había sido apartada para nosotras.

Las mesas del restaurante eran de color marfil y de hierro forjado al igual que las sillas que tenían unos bonitos cojines del mismo color que las mesas, en cada una de las mesas se encontraban algunos folletos con sugerencias de comidas y bebidas y algunas promociones, tomé asiento en una de las sillas y me puse a observar el folleto mientras esperaba a Hinata y a Sara para comenzar con las ordenes. Mi celular volvió a vibrar y lo saqué del bolsillo del chaleco y me fijé que tenia notificaciones sobre mensajes en la aplicación de Facebook, pensando que podría ser alguna de las chicas abrí la bandeja de entrada y con sorpresa me di cuenta que el Uchiha había contestado al mensaje que le había mandado y como no le había contestado el primero, me había mandado un segundo mensaje preguntándome si seguía conectada o no.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contestarle los mensajes a Sasuke Uchiha o dejarlo así como si nada hubiera pasado? Decidí que contestaría, al fin y al cabo, ¿No perdía nada cierto?

"_Haruno Sakura dice: No me he ido sigo conectada, Sasuke."_

Esperaba que con ese mensaje ya no volviera a mandarme más pero me equivoqué. A los pocos segundos de haberle contestado, había mandado un nuevo mensaje, miré el reloj del celular, aun había tiempo para que llegaran las chicas así que me divertiría un poco platicando con este nuevo amigo, si podía llamársele amigo.

"_Uchiha Sasuke de Tanaka dice: ¿Qué estás haciendo?"._

Ese mensaje me tomó por sorpresa. No quería decirle que estaba en el restaurante esperando a que las chicas llegaran eso sería dar demasiada información sobre mí al chico que conocía desde mucho antes pero aún así era casi un desconocido, así que opté decirle algo sencillo y que no me comprometiera tanto y que a él no le provocara pedirme una explicación.

"_Haruno Sakura dice: Estoy en mi casa, viendo televisión."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke de Tanaka dice: Oh, ¿Y dónde vives?"._

¡Que estaba diciendo! ¿Cómo iba a decirle donde vivía si apenas podía decirse que lo conocía? Su mensaje me puso nerviosa y levanté la mirada de la pantalla del celular y miré a mí alrededor para saber si había rastro de alguna de las chicas que, al parecer, se les había hecho algo tarde. Suspiré derrotada, pensaba que la presencia de ellas en el restaurante me haría desistir de contestar a la pregunta realizada por Sasuke Uchiha pero seguía sola en medio del restaurante, volví a mirar la pantalla viendo el cursor de las letras parpadear mientras pensaba en lo que contestaría, no quería darle datos sobre mí, de por sí ya se me hacia raro que me hubiera mandado la invitación no podía darle mis datos.

"_Haruno Sakura dice: Cerca de la Universidad, ¿Y tú?"._

De hecho ese dato no era del todo mentira, era verdad, el departamento se encontraba a solo unas cuadras de la escuela y sobre la pregunta que le realicé sobre donde vivía, era por simple cortesía, mostrarme amable con él no caía mal a nadie, además él había iniciado la conversación.

Mi celular no vibró los siguientes instantes como antes lo había hecho, así que lo dejé a un lado sobre la mesa y levantaba la vista cuando escuché las risas de Hinata y Sara que al verme sonrieron y se acercaron hacia donde estaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirme con un fuerte abrazo. Hice lo mismo, me levanté de la silla y las abracé a ambas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro olvidando todo lo que había pasado días anteriores donde no pude platicar con ellas en la escuela como era nuestra costumbre y todo gracias a la diferencia de horarios.

Las tres tomamos asiento en la mesa que nos habían asignado y Sara comenzó a platicarme sobre un proyecto que tenían que realizar sobre un autor famoso de libros de Derecho entonces recordé con quien estaba platicando antes de que ellas llegaran.

-Tengo un viejo amigo que estudia en la Facultad de Derecho, quizá él puede ayudarlas-dije con rapidez y con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-¿En serio Sakura-chan?-dijo Sara con la cara llena de emoción, por lo que me habían dicho por eso habían llegado tarde, por ponerse de acuerdo para realizar su proyecto que no podía entender de que se trataba por más explicaciones que me daban.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, Sakura-chan?-me preguntó Hinata con su dulce voz amable.

-Uzumaki-dije despreocupadamente sin fijarme en las reacciones de mis dos amigas-Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿El chico rubio hiperactivo que la anterior semana estuvo diciéndote en la cafetería que fueras a ver alguno de sus juegos de fútbol?-preguntó Sara enarcando una ceja en mi dirección de forma escéptica y con una sonrisa picarona.

Me reí ante la reacción de Sara pero dejé de hacerlo cuando observé a Hinata quien se había puesto completamente roja y con la mirada perdida. Entonces recordé cómo se habían dado las cosas para que ellas conocieran a Naruto o al menos Hinata, ´pues Sara lo conocía el mismo tiempo que yo ya que los tres fuimos compañeros de la preparatoria.

Era un jueves a media mañana, el frio se estaba acabando poco a poco y había salido de la Facultad de medicina directo a la cafetería pues no había alcanzado a desayunar ese día en el departamento por haberme quedado estudiando hasta tarde y me quedé dormida. Tenía un hambre voraz y me dirigí hacia la barra para hacer el pedido de mi desayuno cuando por atrás sentí que alguien se acercaba pero no le di la menor importancia pensé que era un estudiante que también pediría algo de comer pero me equivocaba, alguien me había asustado por la espalda y solté un grito que bien pudo haberse escuchado por todo el campus.

Di media vuelta asustada para ver quien había sido el valiente que me había asustado porque si era Kiba estaba segura que podría mandarlo a la luna de una patada fuerte en el trasero pero deseché la idea cuando escuché las risas de Hinata y Sara detrás de mí, las miré con las manos en mi cintura con el entrecejo fruncido en una falsa postura de que estaba enojada, ellas me miraron asustadas pues sabían que podía explotar con facilidad si me provocaban pero relajé la postura y me reí mientras me acercaba a abrazarlas, tenia tanto que no las veía que ya las extrañaba.

Las tres juntas pedimos nuestros almuerzos y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas de la cafetería para poder hablar durante un rato antes de que comenzara el siguiente bloque de clases.

Mientras le ponía algo de kétchup a la hamburguesa que había pedido salió de mis labios algo de lo que no querían que se enteraran. Les conté que Uchiha Sasuke me había mandado solicitud para el Facebook, Hinata no sabía quién era la persona de la que estaba hablando pero Sara sí y puso una cara llena de confusión pues un acto así no era normal en Uchiha, en eso Sara y yo estábamos de acuerdo, pero Hinata no sabía que decir, ella era de la opinión que esperara un poco y que quizá Uchiha se decidiría a hablarme y cuando lo hiciera que tanteara el terreno un poco antes de dar una conclusión acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Dejamos la plática sobre Uchiha y hablamos sobre nuestras carreras, veía en los rostros de ambas como les gustaba su carrera, les brillaban los ojos y sonreían de felicidad, ellas al igual que yo se dedicaban por completo al estudio aunque de vez en cuando salíamos a dar una vuelta por las calles de Tokio repletas de gente, Sara no estaba enamorada de nadie aún ni Hinata tampoco, ella nos había dicho que su padre era muy exigente en ese aspecto, pues como ella era la heredera de las acciones de la empresa de su padre debía elegir al que podría ayudarla a llevar la carga de una empresa.

De pronto una voz chillona y grave de hombre sonó por encima de las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la cafetería, miré a Sara y ella sonrió con complicidad al saber de quien se trataba esa voz. Un chico rubio vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca se acercó a nuestra mesa y me miró con cara de cachorro degollado, arrugué el ceño, cuando el rubio ponía esa cara significaba que quería algo y en su caso creo que ya sabia lo que quería.

-¡Sakura-chan, la próxima semana tenemos partido y tienes que ir!-dijo el chico rubio en un chillido.

-Naruto te he dicho que no pondré un pie de nuevo en las canchas de futbol-le contesté con los ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritarle que se fuera a fastidiar a otra persona con lo de un partido de fútbol.

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan! Es inicio de la temporada, podrás ver también al equipo femenil, podrás observar sus jugadas y gritarles como antes lo hacías-replicó Naruto con emoción, cuando se ponía en ese modo no había como quitármelo de encima así que miré a Sara para que me diera algo de ayuda.

-Naruto, no insistas-dijo Sara riendo por lo que Naruto se giró hacia ella para mirarla-Ella tiene practicas en el hospital después de la escuela y sus partidos son después de clases, no podrá ir.

Di gracias a kami-sama por lo dicho por Sara, de hecho tenia razón mis prácticas en el hospital comenzaban apenas terminaran las clases y debía irme pues quedaba algo lejos de la zona donde se encontraba la universidad. Naruto llevaba diciéndome que fuera a sus partidos desde que estábamos en la preparatoria pero no quise ir nunca para no recordar cosas que me pondrían triste después, no quería recordar a Sai que formaba parte del equipo varonil de futbol de la Universidad Konoha al igual que Naruto, no quería volver a sentir aquello que algún día sentí por él. Hubo ocasiones en las que pensaba que el fútbol me gustaba tan sólo por Sai y no porque realmente fuera el deporte lo que me gustara.

Sufrí muchísimo en esos días pues fue cuando decidí tirar la toalla y no volver a jugar nunca más el deporte que amaba. Me alejé del fútbol completamente y dejé de informarme de lo que sucedía en la liga japonesa de fútbol y dejé de jugar con mis familiares y de hablar sobre el tema, entonces me centré en mis estudios y el fútbol ya no formó mas parte de mi vida. Si me preguntan si me dolió dejarlo, la respuesta sería sí, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que el fútbol y mis sentimientos nada tenían que ver con Sai, si yo había entrado a ese mundo fue por mi misma y mi deseo de ser parte de un equipo de fútbol era mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de amor.

Gracias a ese enamoramiento adolescente que tuve mientras estudiaba la preparatoria, gracias al desprecio de Sai dejé de creer en los cuentos de hadas que me contaban de niña, dejé de creer en los dramas de amor verdadero como Romeo y Julieta ya no me emocionaban las historias de amor, tenia quince años y mi primer amor me había quitado todo eso y dejé de creer en tener una historia de amor, mi propia historia.

Naruto discutía con Sara sobre si iría o no a verlo jugar cuando la voz enérgica de Hinata se dejó escuchar callando a Sara y a Naruto que la miraron con sorpresa, Hinata cuando se exaltaba daba miedo, sus ojos perlas brillaban con furia y tenia ambas manos en puño sobre la mesa, se había levantado al momento de gritarles a Sara y Naruto pero sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas y trataba de no tener contacto visual con Naruto, entonces una idea se me vino a la cabeza, ¿Podría ser que Hinata sintiera algo por Naruto tan solo por haberlo visto solo una vez?

Sonreí para mis adentros, así que por eso Hinata se puso roja con tan solo mencionar a Naruto, ya pensaría en algo para que esos dos estuvieran juntos o al menos para que Naruto la notara porque con lo despistado que es creo que tendría que comprar un cartel con luces de neón para que se diera cuenta.

El mesero nos trajo una parrillada para las tres y entre bromas y pláticas comenzamos a comer hasta que mi celular vibró de nuevo y me sobresalté asustando a las muchachas que me veían confundidas.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata mirándome con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Te han enviado un mensaje?-preguntó Sara con interés.

Asentí con la cabeza para darles a entender que si pasaba algo, algo importante y que no sabía definir porque me estaba pasando a mi.

-¿Y de quien es el mensaje, Sakura?-me preguntó Sara acusadoramente-¿Hay algo que no nos has contado?

-Chicas, estoy empezando a hablar con Uchiha Sasuke por medio del chat del Facebook-dije con miedo de su reacción, ya antes me habían dicho que tuviera cuidado.

-Sakura, creo que ya sabes lo que pensamos con respecto a eso-dijo Sara con seriedad-No te hablaba para nada en la preparatoria y ahora viene y te habla como si nada, la verdad me parece sospechoso, no te fíes de Uchiha.

¿Qué no me fiara? Eso era algo que ya sabia, además también se me hacia sospechoso que con tan solo una vez de vernos de nuevo me hubiera mandado la invitación. En mi cabeza sólo cabian dos posibilidades.

La primera era una simple apuesta entre amigos. Los que podían haberla orquestado y no quería ni siquiera creerlo eran Kiba y Naruto pues de los que conocía sólo ellos conocían al Uchiha y a mí. No quería creer que fuera una apuesta y que Naruto la haya orquestado junto con Kiba, quería pensar que él no se prestaría para algo así, pero esa idea no dejaba de dar vueltas a mi cabeza. La segunda opción era que Uchiha hubiera tenido un repentino interés en mi y quisiera conocerme por medio del chat antes de tratar de entablar una conversación cara a cara, pero vamos, era algo irreal, no podía ser posible, ¿Sasuke Uchiha futbolista y figura del equipo varonil de fútbol de la Universidad Konoha, sintiendo algo por mí, una simple alumna de medicina? Ni en mis sueños mas locos me lo creería aparte ese Uchiha era un playboy entre la comunidad estudiantil femenina, ¿Cómo iría a fijarse en mí teniendo a mejores atrás de él, chicas de mejor cuerpo que yo?

Era una tontería.

-¡Espera un momento!-escuché la voz de Sara a mi lado dirigiéndose a Hinata-Hinata, ¿Tu hermana sigue en el equipo femenil de fútbol?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, no tenía idea de que la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi estuviera dentro del equipo de fútbol de la universidad Konoha, sonreí de medio lado, Hanabi era un poco más ruda y decidida que Hinata pues desde que la conocí supe que Hanabi era fanática de cualquier deporte donde hubiera una pelota de por medio y que se haya decantado por el fútbol para jugarlo dentro de un equipo me tenía sorprendida. Hanabi Hyuga era muy diferente a su hermana mayor, quien le tenía miedo a los balones y a recibir un balonazo, no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con los deportes, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Hanabi con lo que me estaba pasando con Sasuke Uchiha?

-Eh…creo que sí sigue en el equipo, entró apenas este año cuando inició la universidad-dijo Hinata con voz suave entre tartamudeos-¿Por qué…preguntas, Sara-chan?-preguntó una tímida Hinata con preocupación.

-Ella podrá decirnos cuales son las intenciones del Uchiha para con Sakura-dijo Sara con seguridad en la voz-Podrá preguntarle después de algún entrenamiento que compartan.

La idea de Sara se me hacía la más correcta pero algo dentro de mí me advertía que no saldría nada bueno si poníamos a la hermana menor de Hinata en medio de esto, no sabía que hacer eso estaba claro y las chicas querían ayudarme y se los agradecía pero no quería meter a Hanabi en problemas, además Uchiha podría sospechar si precisamente Hanabi le preguntaba sobre mí como si del clima se tratara. Las palabras que una vez me dijo Tsunade aparecieron a mi mente como si fuera lo que necesitara escuchar, _"Cuando te encuentras en medio de un problema lo mejor es resolverlo por ti misma y enfrentarlo, no buscando que terceras personas te den la solución a un problema que sólo tú puedes resolver"_.

Esa era la respuesta, no le diríamos nada a Hanabi, debía buscar la verdad por mí misma, ya era lo bastante mayorcita para resolver esto y además el Uchiha si quería jugar se había metido en un terreno peligroso, yo no dejaría que hiciera eso conmigo, a ese juego pueden jugar dos pero tenía miedo de quemarme. Tan ensimismada me encontraba que no escuché a Hinata y Sara que me hablaban para pedirme mi opinión sobre la idea de Sara hasta que Sara me gritó asustándome como aquella vez en la cafetería.

-¡Sara, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, shannaro!-le solté enojada a Sara quien me miraba con enojo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho ante mi reacción.

-Tú tienes la culpa Sakura, no sé en que estés pensando que te tenga tan ida-respondió Sara en su defensa.

-Sakura-chan, queríamos saber qué tal te parecía la idea de Sara sobre preguntarle a mi hermana-dijo Hinata con aire conciliador y sonriendo levemente.

Mi mirada se puso seria y miré a mis dos amigas que estaban esperando mi respuesta, solté un suspiro y hablé con tranquilidad-No le diremos nada a Hanabi, si le pregunta a Uchiha podría sospechar y no quiero eso, supongo que esto tendré que investigarlo por mi cuenta.

-¿Estás segura? Sakura no queremos que salgas lastimada, suficiente tuviste con Sai para agregar a otro baka a la lista-dijo Sara apacible y tratando de parecer comprensiva, estaba claro que a ella era a la que menos le agradaba la situación que estaba pasando con Uchiha Sasuke.

Desvié la vista para evitar ver a las chicas, yo misma sabía lo que había pasado gracias al amor no correspondido y había sufrido las consecuencias que todo eso me había llevado a realizar. Dejé todo para no recordar y olvidé aquellos sueños de una quinceañera de encontrar al futbolista de mis sueños, dejé el equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria porque no quería encontrarme con Sai en los entrenamientos o en los juegos si no lo hubiera dejado ya estaría en el equipo de la Universidad pero nada se dio como quería. Había roto una promesa en ese tiempo y aún sentía la tristeza por haberlo hecho, ya no podía verlo a los ojos como antes, lo había decepcionado como a mí misma.

Takeshi Haruno era mi primo favorito y estaba enfermo, descubrieron su enfermedad cuando ambos teníamos quince años, él había sido uno de mis primos que me habían enseñado todo lo que ahora sé sobre fútbol. Takeshi estaba emocionado la primera vez que le dije que me enseñara a jugar futbol, la mayoría de nuestros primos eran hombres y sólo estábamos dos niñas pequeñas y yo como las únicas mujeres de la familia. Cuando se descubrió lo de la enfermedad de Takeshi le prohibieron hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio fuerte, no podía esforzarse demasiado porque podía ser fatal para él, cuando estábamos estudiando preparatoria e hice las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol femenil y quedé se lo conté a Takeshi antes de hacerlo con los demás miembros de la familia; mi padre aprobaba el que estuviera haciendo deporte al igual que mi madre pues a los dos les gustaban los deportes, mi padre estaba feliz porque se trataba de fútbol y él había jugado en sus tiempos de adolescente, ahora entendía porque tenía yo ese gusto por jugar, lo heredé de mi padre aunque casi nadie sabía esa parte de la historia más que mi propia familia, todos me creían una loca obsesionada con el fútbol pero poco me importó. Takeshi se puso contento cuando le mencioné que había entrado al equipo y me dijo que le prometiera que no sólo jugaría por mí, sino también por él que lo hiciera por ambos porque era nuestro sueño en común, pero llegó Sai a mi vida y todo cambió, me enamoré como una tonta y me habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos y rompí la promesa.

Le dije a Takeshi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no jugaría más, que el fútbol ya no formaba parte de mi vida y que abandonaba ese sueño, que el fútbol solo lo había utilizado para acercarme mas a Sai pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que todo eso que había dicho era mentira, tan solo me mentía a mi misma y me lo dijo Takeshi que desde aquel día ya nada era como antes, nos separamos y él salió adelante con su enfermedad, pero nunca perdió lo que yo dejé ir solo por un encaprichamiento y hasta ahora me daba cuenta. Quizá debía enmendar ese error y hablar con Takeshi sobre lo que pasó, porque sufrí y aprendí, pero no utilizaría el futbol para llegar hasta el Uchiha y saber la verdad de su repentino interés hacia mí, sólo mostraría a la Sakura que era, me gustaba el futbol pero no lo utilizaría para acercarme a un chico y descubrir lo que tramaba, no ya no. Solo sería yo misma con o sin fútbol, pero descubriría la verdad.

Creo que había llegado la hora de hacer las paces con ese deporte que tanto me apasionaba y que me había dado grandes momentos como malos pero de todo se aprende, no sabía si volvería a jugar fútbol pero lo que tenía claro es que iría a ver los partidos de Naruto, tantos años que llevaba pidiéndomelo que por fin me decidía a acercarme a una cancha de fútbol. Y si lo de Uchiha resultaba ser una apuesta, estaría tranquila porque mi mente sabía que yo también estaba jugando para encontrar la verdad y es que aunque quisiera confiar en Uchiha no podía, algo me lo impedía, desde ese momento cuando hablara con él tendría que ser cautelosa si no quería caer en su juego, entonces que él cayera en el mío. Era peligroso, lo sabia pero no tenía otra opción, sólo debía jugar bien cada carta.

-Chicas, si solo es un juego para Uchiha, los dos jugaremos, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-dije con seriedad mirando a mis dos amigas, ya habíamos terminado de comer y poco a poco observamos cómo estaban acomodando el restaurante para la llegada del equipo que había reservado.

-Confiamos en ti, Sakura, sólo ten mucho cuidado-dijo Sara mirándome comprensiva al igual que Hinata.

Pedimos la cuenta para retirarnos del restaurante y entre las tres pagamos lo que habíamos consumido, agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos del restaurante rumbo al centro comercial a dar un paseo. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, teníamos todo un día por delante.

Sentí mi celular vibrar de nuevo y lo saqué de la bolsa del chaleco ante las miradas extrañadas y preocupadas de mis dos amigas, otra vez era la notificación de un mensaje de la aplicación de Facebook, abrí el mensaje y me encontré con un nuevo mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke junto a los demás que no había visto durante la comida.

"_Uchiha Sasuke de Tanaka dice: Por la escuela preparatoria, ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Sakura, ¿Sigues ahí?"._

"_Haruno Sakura dice: Oh, estoy con unas amigas y tú qué haces, Sasuke"._

Contesté los mensajes siendo amable y también preguntándole cosas de él como lo hacía, apreté el teléfono con fuerza, mis nervios estaban de punta, era el inicio del juego y estaba preocupada, ¿Qué pasaría si todo salía mal? ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que pensaba era verdad? Alcé la vista hacia el cielo pidiendo que de algún modo, nada fuera cierto y que fuera un sueño del que no podía despertar.

Guardé el celular de nuevo y corrí al encuentro de las chicas que se habían adelantado y juntas comenzamos a recorrer las tiendas del centro comercial desde la tienda de música hasta donde podías hacer tus propios osos de peluche y por solo un momento me olvidé de todo lo que tenia que ver con Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial nos encontramos con la zona de juegos infantiles donde los padres podían dejar a los niños mientras iban a comprar algunas cosas o dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Sara se detuvo abruptamente al ver a los niños jugar, Sara tenía una ligera debilidad por los niños, le gustaba cuidarlos, estar con ellos era como un instinto maternal que sacaba a relucir cuando se encontraba rodeada de niños. Algunos de los pequeños se acercaron a nosotras y Sara guiada por su instinto maternal se colocó a la altura de ellos y comenzó a hacerles carantoñas a los niños para que se rieran y lo estaba logrando. Sara se detuvo cuando vio como un niño que se había subido a una resbaladilla se caía desde la parte de arriba dándose un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Por un momento las tres nos quedamos en shock al ver al niño cuando se cayó, pero mi mente que se estaba preparando para reaccionar con rapidez para ser médico, me sacó del shock y entré corriendo al establecimiento de juegos infantiles alejando de mi camino a las personas o niños que me encontraba en mi camino. El niño de cabellos castaños, piel trigueña y ojos cafés brillantes por las lágrimas que derramaba no debía pasar los cuatro años al menos, me acerqué a él con cuidado no quería asustarlo ni que pensara que le haría daño.

El pequeño me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me acuclillé un poco con una sonrisa y con una de mis manos le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojitos cafés.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Haruno Sakura-le dije al pequeño con una dulce sonrisa la que el pequeño niño me devolvió con otra.

-Soy Ryoshi-dijo el pequeño con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y un gesto de dolor en su rostro y tomándose uno de sus bracitos.

-Bien Ryoshi, soy doctora, puedo ayudarte, ¿Me dejas ver tu brazo?-le pedí al pequeño con amabilidad y él asintió con la cabeza soltando su brazo.

Levanté el brazo del pequeño con lentitud no queriendo lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba y cuanto más lo alzaba aparecía un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Ryoshi, esperaba que las chicas hubieran buscado a alguno de los encargados pues si el chico necesitaba atención médica debían dársela pues en ese momento yo no tenía lo necesario para curarlo. Observé el raspón en el brazo del niño a la altura del codo, era un ligero corte, pero me preocupaba que se hubiera lesionado el brazo con la caída pues al alzarlo pude notar que le dolía, toqué su brazo alrededor del codo y pude notar que su brazo se había zafado, recordé lo que Tsunade me había dicho y lo que me decían los doctores en casos como ese, pues era común que a los niños pequeños les sucediera cosas como esas en sus brazos cuando los jalaban con mucha fuerza o se caían y recordando cómo era la labor para acomodar el brazo de los niños, coloqué mis manos en su brazo y se lo acomodé haciendo que el pequeño gritara de dolor, pero en ese momento me dolía más a mí que a él.

Cuando terminé le coloqué el brazo doblado sobre su pecho indicándole que no lo moviera cuando escuché las voces de algunos de los encargados que se acercaban, levanté la vista del pequeño y miré a los encargados con seriedad. A mi lado el pequeño Ryoshi se levantó con algo de dificultad al no poder utilizar alguno de sus piecitos, entonces también se había lesionado algún pie con la caída, me volví hacia el pequeño y lo cargué en brazos evitando que colocara sus pies en el piso y se hiciera más daño.

-¡Muchacha, deja a ese niño! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-me dijo en voz alta y con tono déspota un joven de piel cobriza y cabello blanco que según lo que alcancé a leer en su placa que llevaba en su uniforme de trabajo, su nombre era Darui.

-Soy estudiante de tercer año de medicina en la Universidad Konoha, mi tutora es la directora Tsunade Senju, estaba revisando las heridas del niño-contesté con tranquilidad para no alterar al niño en mis brazos.

-¿Tienes alguna identificación como estudiante matriculado de la Universidad Konoha?-me preguntó el chico llamado Darui con despotismo.

Miré a los lados tratando de buscar ayuda para que sostuvieran al pequeño y que no se hiciera más daño, pero no veía a ninguna de las chicas sin embargo un chico robusto, de cabello castaño se acercó a mi y me ayudó a sostener al niño y se lo pasé con cuidado. Después revolví entre las bolsas de mi pantalón de mezclilla buscando la credencial de la escuela para mostrársela a Darui, cuando la encontré la saqué con rapidez y se la tendí al encargado de la zona infantil justo cuando Hinata y Sara se acercaban con rapidez con algunos paramédicos que habían traído de la zona de primeros auxilios del centro comercial, un aura oscura me rodeó, a veces esas dos olvidaban que estudiaba medicina.

Darui observó la credencial aun sin creerse que era estudiante de medicina, después el equipo de paramédicos se acercó al joven rechoncho que cargaba al niño y se lo quitaron de sus brazos para sentarlo en el piso comenzando a interrogarlo. Rodé los ojos con cansancio y me acerqué a los paramédicos para hacerles un resumen de lo que presentaba el niño ante la mirada escrutadora del tal Darui y mis amigas.

-Su nombre es Kyoshi, se cayó de la resbaladilla, presenta una luxación en el brazo izquierdo y tiene dificultad para pararse, creo que también se ha lastimado un tobillo, además de algunos raspones en su cara, no descarto algún golpe en su cabeza por la caída-dije con voz de marisabidilla, algo raro en mí ya que no me gustaba hablar en esos tonos pero la situación lo ameritaba sino el tal Darui no me creería.

Ante mis palabras los paramédicos revisaron al niño y se asombraron al ver que la luxación del brazo del pequeño estaba perfectamente bien curada y realizada, me dijeron que era una muy buena estudiante de medicina y que me felicitaban por mi trabajo bien hecho, a los pocos minutos descubrieron que efectivamente, el niño presentaba un esguince en su tobillo derecho y descartaron algún golpe en la cabeza, al parecer el pequeño había alcanzado a reaccionar y detuvo su caída con su brazo y su pierna lastimados.

Darui me regresó mi credencial de la escuela con una mirada de completa seriedad y yo la tomé desinteresadamente, dejé al niño con los paramédicos y me despedí de él con un gesto de la mano y él hizo lo mismo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me acerqué a mis amigas que me veían sorprendidas, nunca me habían visto en mi faceta de médico y ahora tenían la oportunidad de verlo, iba a hablarles pero la mirada que puso Sara al instante me sorprendió, ella miraba detrás de mí a alguien que había presenciado todo, me giré y observé al equipo varonil de fútbol al completo detrás de nosotras vestidos con pants de color azul oscuro y franjas blancas con el escudo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta del pants y entré ellos vi a Naruto, Kiba, Sai y a Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Podía ser mi suerte tan mala para encontrarme al equipo de futbol varonil en un centro comercial justamente cuando estaba en mis labores de estudiante de medicina? El aura oscura que me rodeaba antes volvió, hace unos cuantos minutos estaba hablando con Uchiha por mensajes de Facebook y me lo encontraba en el centro comercial rodeado por todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Miré a las chicas y les dije que nos fuéramos de ahí no quería encuentros aún, necesitaba estar sola unos días antes de retomar mi decisión sobre volver a jugar fútbol y si me encontraba con alguien de mi pasado o mi presente no podría decidirme, sabía que todo seguiría igual y no me permitiría volver a jugar, volvería a encerrarme en una jaula con candado, levantaría los muros que me protegían de nuevo y no los dejaría caer más.

¿Pero que ganaba con irme de ahí? Estaba claro que algún día debía enfrentar a Sai, aclarar las cosas con él y conmigo misma. Llevaba años sin hablar con él desde que dejamos la preparatoria y no supe que estudiaría en la Universidad Konoha hasta que Naruto me lo dijo porque eran compañeros en el equipo de fútbol y si Sai se salía de la Universidad para estudiar en otra ya no formaría parte del equipo como ahora y siempre lo fue. Detuve la marcha ante la mirada atónita de las chicas, si ese era el momento de enfrentar al pasado lo haría, no huiría, me haría cargo del problema de una buena vez, me giré hacia el grupo de futbolista que se había arremolinado enfrente de una tienda de deportes y caminé a pasos rápidos hacia ellos cuando un chico de cabello negro y tez pálida se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara conmigo. El chico sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa autentica, era una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Hola feíta! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-me dijo con la voz carente de sentimiento alertando a sus compañeros de mi presencia y el equipo al completo se giró para verme, unos cuantos silbaron y otros me miraron ladinamente, cosa que pasé por alto, tenía algo más importante sobre qué preocuparme que por una bola de muchachos con las hormonas alborotadas, claro a excepción de Naruto y Kiba pues Naruto era mi mejor amigo y Kiba era novio de Ino, estaba bien que antes me hubiera gustado y todo pero Ino se lo había quedado y fin de la historia, además ya no sentía nada más que amistad por Kiba.

-¡Vaya Sai, no nos habías dicho que ya tenias novia!-dijo un chico de cabello rojo largo hasta los hombros completamente revuelto.

-Ella no es novia de Sai-escuché la voz seria y calmada de Naruto que trataba de tranquilizar a la bola de hormonales que tenia por compañeros de equipo.

-¿Estás celoso Naruto?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta baja y de ojos perla iguales a los de Hinata, pensé que podría ser el primo del que Hinata siempre habla, Neji Hyuga.

-¡Claro que no datte'bayo!-exclamó Naruto con su característica afabilidad-¡Sólo somos amigos!

-Sai-dije con voz fuerte y seria haciéndome escuchar por todo el equipo de fútbol, el muchacho que había llamado me miró con curiosidad y lo miré a los ojos tratando de mantener una calma que no tenía, por un instante me perdí en el color negro de sus ojos hasta que cerré los míos por instinto, no era un momento para dudar, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?-me preguntó Sai dando un paso al frente mientras el equipo nos miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-le pregunté de tajo, él asintió y le indiqué que me siguiera, miré a mis amigas que me observaban preocupadas y alteradas, no sabían nada de lo que estaba pensando hacer y no era el momento para que lo supieran, le dije a Sara que se fueran con Naruto y el equipo, que las alcanzaría después. Sara accedió aún extrañada ante mi actitud pero no comentó nada, se llevó a Hinata con ella y mientras Sai y yo subíamos por unas escaleras eléctricas rumbo al segundo piso donde estaban unas sillas color naranja rodeadas de varios restaurantes, observé como ellas de vez en cuando desviaban la vista hacia la escalera que estábamos subiendo pero Naruto llamaba su atención para que no se alejaran del grupo, sonreí ese rubio hiperactivo podía ser responsable cuando quería, no era el tonto impulsivo que muchos creían que era, al parecer había madurado un poco aunque no dejaba de ser en ocasiones, tal como el chico que conocí en la preparatoria.

Sai y yo nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas con sillas naranjas y nos sentamos frente al otro. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios, no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía pendiente con él.

Sai miraba alrededor con tranquilidad sin preocuparse de que fuera yo la que tenía enfrente, los segundos pasaban y yo no hablaba y él lo notó. Sai me miró con una sonrisa falsa, creo que le incomodaba estar junto a mí después de todo al igual que a mi me incomodaba también el tener que hablar con él en ese instante.

-¿Y bien, vas a hablar o nos quedaremos sentados aquí todo el rato?-me dijo inexpresivamente y mirándome como si fuera lo más raro que había visto en el mundo.

"_Valor, Sakura, valor"_ me decía a mi misma mientras trataba de organizar mis ideas para decirle a Sai lo que tenía que decirle desde hace años, suspiré y lo miré con tristeza con esa plática terminaba todo y cerraba un ciclo que nunca debió de ser abierto. Lo sabía.

-Creo que debemos aclarar lo que pasó hace algunos años-dije con voz seca, de repente me había dado algo de sed y se me había secado la garganta.

-¿Aclarar que, Sakura? Te lo dije, yo no sentía nada por ti y ni lo siento, no sé por qué quieres hablar de eso ahora, fue hace años, ¿Sabes? Hace años-dijo Sai con enojo apretando los puños y recalcando las palabras _hace años_.

-¡Quiero aclararlo porque fui una tonta, dejé todo por ti, dejé mi sueño por un estúpido enamoramiento que no me trajo nada más que desgracias!-dije con la voz llena de dolor, enojo y tristeza, estaba realmente alterada.

-¡Fuiste tú la tonta que se enamoró no yo, nunca te dije que te enamoraras!-me gritó Sai de vuelta levantándose de su asiento tomándome desprevenida, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

-¡Yo no venía a reclamarte nada de eso! Sólo quería aclarar las cosas con un viejo amigo, acepté todo porque te quería y, ¿Así me pagas? Creí que al menos me tendrías como tu amiga, pero veo que no es así, ¿Sabes? Ya me cansé de ser usada por las personas, tratando de aparentar ser una chica que no soy, siempre traté de ser la que todos querían que fuera pero me olvidé de mi misma, olvidé que lo más importante siempre he sido yo-le grité a Sai mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control, sentía que otra vez podía ver la luz, que ya no estaba cegada ni mis ojos cubiertos por una venda que me impedía ver más allá. Cada palabra que le gritaba salía de lo más profundo de mi alma, aquella alma que se había guardado todo el dolor y que vivía tratando de negárselo a ella misma. Por fin todo mi dolor, todo lo que había guardado con el paso de los años, salía de mi y rompía esa coraza que había formado a mi alrededor dejando que las personas vieran de mí sólo lo que yo querían que viera.

La verdadera Sakura se apoderó de mí, gritó cada una de esas palabras que tenía guardadas, dejó que todo el dolor saliera. Desde que era una niña actuaba con timidez con el miedo de decir todo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, desde que era una niña tal como aquel chico que había curado, me la había pasado sola siendo cuidada por niñeras o en ocasiones por mis tíos o mis abuelos cuando aún vivían, cada acción que realizaba desde ese entonces era para lograr la aceptación y el amor de mis padres que no tuve pues desde ese entonces se la pasaban de viaje y tuve que aprender a valerme por mi misma y como no tenía la atención de mis padres, buscaba complacer a la gente para ganarme su aceptación y sentirme útil.

Tenía las mejores calificaciones de mi clase, pero no servía de nada, unos simples números no definen tu inteligencia, así como la madurez no depende de los años que has vivido sino de las experiencias buenas o malas que hayas vivido y lo que hayas aprendido con ellas. Quería sacar las mejores calificaciones para que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, pero eran las pocas veces que los veía, mis notas le agradaban a Tsunade pues era mi tutora y quería que diera lo mejor de mí, pero no estaba viviendo mi vida, estaba viviendo la vida que otros querían que tuviera no la que yo quería.

Y en esa vida se encontraba el fútbol, ese deporte que tanto me apasionaba, volvería a las canchas, eso estaba claro. Dejaría de ser la chica que siempre estaba a las espaldas de los demás, la que no sobresalía en nada y se sentía tan inútil, quería sentirme útil por una vez en mi vida, ser una chica que sobresaliera por ser ella misma y no por aparentar ser quien no era, dejaría de ver la espalda de Ino que iba kilómetros más delante de mí, pero sin embargo, era yo la pupila de Tsunade y era yo la que tenía una plaza segura dentro de un hospital y no Ino. Ahora vería por mí, sería lo que yo esperaba de mi misma y no me quedaría parada sin esperar, no me quedaría sentada esperando a que todo se me diera, no, lo haría como siempre lo había hecho, lucharía por ganarme un lugar, viviría para dejar huella no para ser recordada como una persona normal, sino algo mejor.

Ya no más. Ya no sería utilizada por Ino para que consiguiera lograr lo que ella quería, no me dejaría pisotear más por ella y por Kiba, no eran las personas que pensé que eran, no me importaba que descubrieran a la verdadera Sakura, la que se encontraba detrás de esa mascara que había creado y que tan solo conocían unos cuantos. Mostraría lo que era en verdad y ya no me dejaría pisotear por nadie porque lo que más orgullo me daba y que había heredado de los Haruno fue mi dignidad.

No me importaba nada más, sería yo misma, le gustase a quien le gustase, si no podían darse la vuelta e irse, ya no me importaba estar sola si con eso podía estar bien conmigo misma y con la vida que llevaba.

-¡Sakura, supéralo ya! ¡Todo es pasado ya, olvídalo!

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?-dije llena de rabia, a nuestro alrededor se estaba arremolinando la gente y no me había dado cuenta, una cabeza rubia se dejo ver entre el gentío y pude ver que era Naruto con el equipo al completo, chasqueé la lengua con coraje, pero ya no importaba-Dime Sai, si alguna vez me consideraste tu amiga, ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero para mi vida? ¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta, lo que no me gusta? No, no lo sabes, y, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te jactabas de conocerme y nunca lo hiciste, tu y muchos otros me han visto la cara pero créeme, puedo ser todo menos tonta, deja de decir de una vez que me conoces, porque, ¡La verdad es que nunca lo hiciste!

No supe de donde saqué el valor para decirle todo aquello a la cara pero su expresión llena de incredulidad mezclada con coraje me dio fuerza para encararle y no bajar en ningún momento la mirada. Podía observar como el equipo de fútbol se había quedado quieto detrás de nosotros, sin hacer ningún ruido; miré a Naruto que su cara de sorpresa decía más que mil palabras, él sabía cómo era mi carácter de fuerte y difícil y había explotado contra Sai Shimura desde hace mucho tiempo que había guardado todos mis sentimientos.

Tanto tiempo estuve esperando por él, había llorado porque cada día mantenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a estar como antes, que fuera mi amigo pero sus palabras me hicieron ver que él ya no era el mismo que había conocido. Ambos habíamos cambiado, pero no sabía quién para bien y quien para mal, quería mantenerlo como mi amigo aunque no pudiera estar con él como quisiera, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas terminarían de ese modo.

Tanto tiempo mantuve la esperanza que nadie, ningún muchacho había logrado quitar lo que sentía por él, nunca pudieron hacerme sentir como él lo hacía, comenzaba a pensar que el primer amor era el único que nunca olvidarás pero el amor verdadero era aquél que te aceptaba tal y como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes, pero me parecía mentira ahora, que me pasaba parte de mi vida esperando a que llegara el momento, pero la esperanza siempre me decía que quizá sí. Pero no era así, buscaba al príncipe azul, aquel que me salvara de la torre donde estaba encerrada, creía en los cuentos de hadas, llegué a pensar que era una princesa de cuento pero me equivoqué, no existían los príncipes ni las princesas, sólo eran libros de historias para ilusionar a los niños y hacerles su infancia más feliz.

Pero Sai Shimura no era mi príncipe azul y nunca lo fue, lo tenía falsamente idealizado, lo creía sin defectos, que me quería del mismo modo que yo a él pero me equivoqué. Di media vuelta y me alejé del equipo de fútbol y de Sai sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que con lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho a Sai una etapa de mi vida se cerraba para abrir una nueva. Todo se quedaba atrás, cada uno de mis recuerdos junto a él y con un balón en mis manos se borraban de mi mente y sólo quedaba un balón sostenido en mis manos. A eso se resumía todo, el fútbol era parte de mí pero ya no había Sai, ya no había esa persona que me impidiera seguir mi sueño de ser una futbolista y, ¿Por qué no? Les enseñaría a todos que aunque tuviera la mitad de la carrera de medicina, un trabajo en un hospital y viviera sola la mayor parte del año, una chica como yo podía jugar fútbol.

Salí del centro comercial sin fijarme que las chicas me seguían de cerca, caminé unas cuantas cuadras por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque recreativo donde los niños y adolescentes podían jugar a sus anchas, había canchas de fútbol y basquetbol, yo sin pensarlo, me dirigí a la cancha de futbol donde estaban unos niños jugando, me detuve abruptamente cuando una idea se pasó por mi cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba en un parque y me dirigía a la cancha de fútbol? ¿Qué ganaba? Ya había dicho lo que tenia que decir, quizá fueron tan solo mis impulsos los que me hicieron dirigirme hacía aquel parque donde había jugado fútbol con mis primos y algunos amigos en la preparatoria.

Miraba a los chicos que estaban jugando con sonrisas en sus caras y otra vez sentí como los recuerdos se adueñaban de mi mente, solté un suspiro y sentí como mis amigas posaban una mano en mis hombros, las miré con cierta vergüenza a lo que ellas sonrieron con comprensión. Ese día que pintaba para ser uno de los mejores junto a mis amigas había cambiado y fue el peor día. Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas que retenía en mis ojos rodaron por mis mejillas.

La esperanza que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo se había roto de golpe, se había olvidado de mí y yo como tonta seguía esperando, malgastando ilusiones y falsas promesas que como una tonta me las creía. Por fin me daba cuenta de que verlo a la cara ya no me provocaba nada, no me movía ni me afectaba como antes lo hacía, me sentía una idiota, hace años había dado todo de mí para que él se fijara en mí pero nunca imaginé que me encontraría con esto. Sai sin saberlo había cambiado mi suerte y me había hecho más fuerte, sólo por ese día lloraría pero nunca más lloraría por alguien como él, me daba cuenta algo tarde, que él como otros que decían ser mis amigos sólo estaban conmigo por conveniencia y nunca fueron mis amigos de verdad como decían serlo.

Sara me lo había dicho muchas veces, pero nunca la quise escuchar, me mantenía cegada pero al fin sentía como la venda de mis ojos caía y veía las cosas de una manera distinta. Sara siempre me preguntaba qué era lo que le había visto a Sai, para ella siempre fue un farsante y un hipócrita, un experto en dar sonrisas falsas y me decía que no me convenía pero aún así me enamoré como una tonta y había albergado falsas esperanzas de que aún después de tanto tiempo me querría, pero que equivocada estaba.

Estaba enojada con él, conmigo misma, por creer en falsas fantasías, por haber construido castillos en el aire que poco a poco iban cayendo ante mis ojos así como cayó mi sueño de seguir jugando fútbol pero lo dejé caer porque quise, porque sentí que sin Sai Shimura mi vida no tendría sentido, que tonta había sido. ¡Estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, dejaría todo por estar con él! Pero todo era un espejismo, todo fue una farsa y me culpaba por ello, por haberle creído, y por haber roto esa promesa que le hice a Takeshi, a mi primo que desde siempre había confiado en mí y yo lo había dejado atrás solo por un tonto amor adolescente.

Ahora entendía porque había dejado de creer en las historias de amor que me daban arcadas con tan sólo escucharlas, ahora sabía porque escuchaba música que no hablara de amor, había dejado de creer en que de verdad alguien me quisiera y alejé al amor de mi vida, no volvería a enamorarme, no volvería a caer en la misma situación otra vez.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?-escuché la tímida y suave voz de Hinata que estaba preocupada por mí.

-¡Ya sabía yo que ese Sai solo era un farsante!-escuché como gritaba Sara a los cuatro vientos haciendo que las miradas de los que se encontraban en el parque se giraran hacia nosotras mirándonos con confusión.

-¡Sara, basta! Sakura no se encuentra bien, debemos llevarla de vuelta a casa-dijo Hinata alzando la voz para que Sara la escuchara y dejara de gritar.

Entre las dos me agarraron de los brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de ese parque en dirección a mi departamento. No quería ir a encerrarme entre las cuatro paredes de mi casa porque sabía que una vez estando sola me derrumbaría y lloraría sin cesar, pero debía ser fuerte, por mí, por mis amigas y por todos aquellos sueños que aún no lograba y quería lograr. Saqué mi celular de la bolsa de mi chaleco y lo abrí mientras trataba de buscar un número importante, cuando lo encontré, le pasé el teléfono a Sara para que ella hablara no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de confusión.

Escuché levemente la conversación que sostenía Sara por medio de mi celular con la persona que quería ver en ese instante, sabía que si iba donde él, podría ayudarme con este dolor que sentía.

Sara terminó la conversación y me regresó el teléfono con una expresión triste y seria y negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que se había negado a recibirme en su casa, bajé la mirada con tristeza y no tuve de otra más que aceptar que me llevaran de vuelta al departamento, sólo le pedía a kami-sama que me ayudara con esto y aguantar la soledad del departamento pues ninguna de las chicas podría quedarse a hacerme compañía un rato, sus padres las regañaban si llegaban tarde a casa.

El camino hacia mi departamento fue rápido y en medio de un silencio sepulcral lo cual era raro en mis dos amigas que gozaban de parlotear durante horas, suponía que tenía que ver conmigo y mi estado de ánimo ya que no abrí la boca para nada.

Las tres nos detuvimos en la puerta de acceso al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento y nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo silencioso en donde ninguna habló, hasta que yo lo hice evitando mirarlas.

-Chicas, lamento que nuestra salida tuviera que terminar así-dije con la voz áspera, carraspeé un poco para que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible pero cuando volví a hablar me di cuenta de que no había servido de nada-Tenía otros planes, no esperaba encontrar a Sai en el centro comercial, yo…

-Tranquila, Sakura, lo entendemos-dijo Sara con tranquilidad-Tenias que desahogarte después de tanto tiempo.

-Sakura, no sé mucho acerca de la relación que hubo entre Sai y tu hace años-dijo Hinata con su dulce voz tranquila y apacible-Pero recuerda, _un clavo saca a otro clavo_, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena para ti.

Suspiré y dí media vuelta para colocar las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal y entrar al edificio, me despedí de mis amigas cuando traspasé la puerta de hierro forjado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Sin poder aguantar más, comencé a llorar y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras con rumbo a mi piso y llegar a mi oscura habitación y llorar desconsoladamente, cerré la puerta del departamento de un golpe y entré corriendo a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama donde las lágrimas comenzaban a salir con más fuerza.

No podía parar de pensar en él y en sus palabras, una a una golpeaban mi mente provocando que los sollozos salieran sin cesar, me levanté de la cama y me quité el chaleco dejándolo caer al piso donde también se escuchó el golpe que dio mi celular al caer al piso fuera de las bolsas del chaleco, miré mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador y veía mi rostro pálido, con restos de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, mis ojos verde jade habían perdido su brillo, a través del espejo podía ver cada matiz de mi depresión y desvié la mirada del espejo y caminé con torpeza hacia la ventana de mi habitación y retiré con una mano temblorosa la tela que cubría la ventana y observé la calle vacía, de seguro si paseara por la calle parecería un fantasma por el modo en el que me encontraba y la soledad no me ayudaba para dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y en cómo había reaccionado.

Entonces mi mente comenzó a divagar, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué me habían afectado tanto las palabras de Sai? _Miedo, tengo miedo_ me contesté en un susurro apenas audible, tenia miedo, Sai había sido mi vida y toda ella giraba en torno a él, no quería comenzar a olvidarlo porque tenía miedo de sentirme vacía, de no encontrar algo nuevo, un nuevo incentivo a mi vida, sin embargo, ese incentivo ya lo tenía, tenía el camino trazado para ser una excelente médico, toda mi vida, todo ese tiempo que había gastado estudiando debía ver sus frutos y yo quería verlos también. Limpié los restos de lágrimas de mi rostro y traté de tranquilizar la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Recogí del suelo mi chaleco y mi celular y los puse sobre la cama y algo quitó el velo en el que se encontraba sumida mi mente y pude ver con claridad porque tenía miedo. Había aferrado tanto el recuerdo de Sai para sentirme segura, para evitar descubrir que detrás de ese sentimiento fantasma encontraba debilidad y fragilidad, había dado el último adiós y su recuerdo dejó de servirme.

Ahora solo estaba yo y las metas que quería seguir, ese era mi incentivo y debía lucha por lograrlo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente y aclaré mi garganta para evitar que supieran que había estado llorando sea quien fuera. Observé el número que estaba en la pantalla, era un número que no conocía y se me hizo extraño que alguien me llamara a menos que fueran mis padres…

Aún con la duda contesté el teléfono y me sorprendí al escuchar la voz por el auricular.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Eres Sakura?_

Era Uchiha Sasuke el que me llamaba, pero, ¿De dónde había sacado mi número de teléfono? ¿Quién pudo habérselo dado? Una cabeza rubia y unos ojos azules algo vivarachos aparecieron en mi cabeza dándome la respuesta.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Quién te ha dado mi número?-le interrogué tratando de que me dijera quien le había dado mi teléfono, juraba que si fue Naruto como lo pensaba, ese rubio hiperactivo lo pasaría lo doble de mal.

_-Eso no importa ahora, dime, ¿Estás bien? _

Muy bien, esto no me gustaba nada, ¿De cuándo acá Uchiha Sasuke se preocupa por una completa desconocida? Porque eso éramos, unos completos desconocidos.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No me vengas con el cuento de que te preocupas porque técnicamente ni nos conocemos, Uchiha-dije con altanería, por el otro lado de la línea escuché como el Uchiha bufaba por lo que le había dicho.

_-Molestia…sólo responde. _

¿Quién se cree que es el muy cretino? Todavía me ordena que le conteste como si fuera la gran cosa, aparte me dice molestia. No soy una molestia, es una molestia contestarle a él que dice preocuparse por mí y mucho más cuando me habla en ese tono, Uchiha debía ser de esos chicos que sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos y no por las personas a su alrededor, un niño mimado en toda la extensión de la palabra, mujeriego y con el ego hasta por los cielos porque todos lo trataban como la figura del equipo de fútbol varonil, menuda estupidez.

Me abstuve de gritarle por el celular unas cuantas cosas pero estaba que echaba humo por la actitud egocéntrica de Sasuke Uchiha. No contesté y apreté el botón de colgar y la llamada terminó. No sé a que clase de chicas estuviera acostumbrado pero conmigo no le funcionaria su truquito de ser la figura y el galán de la escuela, comenzaba a odiar a los futbolistas y todo por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha y lo peor de todo era que yo amaba el fútbol, ¿Qué podía ser peor?


	4. Regreso

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo de Amores Verdaderos, espero les agrade, gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias. Los espero en el próximo capitulo. Si les agrada, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**REGRESO**

Al día siguiente de la salida con las chicas me decidí a ir a visitar a mi primo Takeshi al que ya casi no veía. Quería hablar con él, recordar los viejos tiempos cuando juntos habíamos pasado las tardes jugando fútbol, aquellos momentos que a su lado me hicieron olvidar un poco a mis padres, a no resentir su ausencia gracias a sus constantes viajes. Takeshi había sido mi gran amigo, mi confidente, además que mi primo y lo extrañaba.

Tomé un rápido desayuno y me encaminé hacia la casa de Takeshi quien vivía con sus padres Koichi Haruno, hermano de mi padre y por ende mi tío y su madre Kaede que había dejado de trabajar para ayudar a su hijo con su enfermedad. Takeshi tenía la misma edad que yo, pero por lo avanzado de su enfermedad le prohibieron hacer toda clase de ejercicio y esfuerzos para que no tuviera una recaída.

Desde que supo que no seguiría más en el fútbol, Takeshi dejó de hablarme, técnicamente me hacía la ley del hielo como si fuéramos niños chicos aún, no me contestaba las llamadas pero siempre quien me mantenía al tanto de su estado eran mis tíos Koichi y Kaede que por más que le insistían a mi primo para que volviera a hablarme, no hacía nada para mejorar nuestra relación.

Sabía que había roto la promesa que le había hecho, pero necesitaba hablar con él y no me importaba si no quería verme, hablaría con él sin importarme como lo haría, necesitaba en ese momento de mi vida replantearme las cosas y una de esas era arreglar lo que ocasioné cuando rompí la promesa y perdí la confianza de mi primo. Quizá no quisiera verme pero ahora era yo la que necesitaba desahogarse, explicar porque había roto esa promesa sin querer. Solo esperaba que lo entendiera.

Takeshi no era de ese tipo de personas rencorosas, podía enojarse y esperaba que le dieras una explicación, algo que nunca hice y solo deje hacer y él se enojó mucho más conmigo por eso, sin embargo, mi primo era otra de las razones por las cuales estudiaba medicina, para poder encontrar alguna cura para su enfermedad degenerativa porque no me agradaba verlo postrado en una silla de ruedas cuando había gozado tanto corriendo a mi lado, quería a mi primo risueño y alegre de vuelta no al triste, amargado y deprimido que se había vuelto.

No podía hacer milagros pero esperaba que mi visita, así como mis disculpas y mi explicación fueran suficientes para que volviera a sonreír y que esa sonrisa fuera tan solo para mí.

La casa de Takeshi estaba algo alejada del centro, estaba a la orilla de la metrópoli por lo que tuve que tomar un taxi para que me llevara hasta la dirección donde vivían mis parientes, lo bueno es que era fin de semana y no había mucho tráfico porque los negocios paraban así que llegamos rápido. Pagué el taxi y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa de mi primo con nerviosismo, aun no sabía que podía decirle.

Me acerqué al timbre e hice que sonara unas cuantas veces, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando escuché como la puerta era abierta con un chirrido que hizo eco en mis oídos y miré a la persona que había abierto la puerta.

Bien, no podía tener mejor suerte. Era Takeshi sobre su silla de ruedas y me miraba con cierta extrañeza y enojo, aún no podía verme a la cara y lo entendía, si la situación hubiera sido al revés yo hubiera tomado la misma postura también. Mi primo carraspeó un poco para eliminar un poco la tensión que había provocado nuestro encuentro y con una indicación de una de sus manos, me dejó entrar a la casa.

Entrar a la casa de Takeshi me recordaba a mi propia casa, que no era precisamente una mansión pero era una casa grande que mis padres habían comprado gracias a lo que ganaban por sus trabajos y sus viajes, la decoración de la casa de mi primo era muy parecida a la que tenía mi casa, muebles de madera que le daban un toque rustico al lugar, una casa muy al estilo americano mezclando algunas cosas de nuestra cultura como los bambú que estaban colocados sobre floreros grandes y las puertas del interior corredizas.

Takeshi me indicó que entrara a la sala de sillones en color blanco y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones más grandes mientras inspeccionaba a mi primo con la mirada. Se le notaba el rostro cansado, ojeras de color oscuro bajo los ojos verdes casi iguales a los míos, su cabello castaño que había heredado por parte de su madre que antes mantenía bien peinado, ahora lucía despeinado, sin brillo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, el brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo aún con las inclemencias de su enfermedad. En él vi determinación, seguridad y una gran decisión, recuerdo que cuando niños, él bromeaba conmigo acerca de que teníamos el mismo brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que se había ido con el tiempo de mis ojos y no sabía si podría volver a recuperar.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Sakura?-dijo Takeshi con voz grave y dura desde su silla de ruedas.

-Takeshi, antes que nada, debo pedirte perdón, yo-sentí como mientras hablaba, la voz se me entrecortaba, no sabía que decir, me sentía culpable por todo, por no haber estado a su lado apoyándolo, ayudándole a soportar su enfermedad. Nadie me había dicho nada.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara otra vez que no volverás al fútbol en definitiva?-replicó Takeshi con enojo-No he olvidado Sakura, nunca lo he hecho.

-Si tan sólo me escucharas sabrías porque lo hice-le imploré levantándome de mi lugar en el sillón acercándome a la silla de ruedas y arrodillándome a un lado de él quien me miraba con indiferencia.

-Todo lo que tenias que decir ya lo hiciste, Sakura, no hay más que hablar-dijo Takeshi arrastrando las palabras llenas de dolor e ira.

-¡Pensé que era lo correcto, era lo que quería hacer pero me equivoqué y sé que te hice daño y te fallé, sé que no cumplí con esa promesa y si hay algún modo de recompensarte, lo haré!-le dije desesperada aguantando las lágrimas, mi primo me odiaba por lo que había hecho-Sé que me odias por lo que pasó pero no tuve elección.

Takeshi me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes como si quisiera encontrar rastros de mentira en mis palabras y se lo indicaran mis ojos-Tenías elección Sakura, o dime, ¿Si te dicen que te tires de un barranco también lo vas a hacer? Era tu vida y lo sigue siendo Sakura, pensé que al menos podrías enfrentarte a esto pero me decepcionaste.

-¡Estaba enamorada!-dije sin pensar, a lo que Takeshi desvió la mirada con un bufido mientras por dentro me sentía miserable.

-Eso, esas son las mismas palabras que me dijiste aquella vez, ¿No te dabas cuenta que sólo te utilizaba? ¿Creías que _feíta_ o _feíta linda_ eran demostraciones de afecto? Lo dejaste todo por él y te dejó tirada a tu suerte-dijo Takeshi en voz baja pero audible y se giró a mirarme con los ojos infectados en rabia y coraje-No estabas enamorada, sólo encaprichada como una niña.

Esas palabras dichas por mi primo, quizá en ese momento no les tomé tanta importancia, porque eran sacadas por el momento en el que estábamos ambos, sin embargo, meses después, cuando me encontrara llorando sobre su cuerpo en una funeraria y me contaran una historia que nunca pensé que alguien pasara por lo mismo que yo fue cuando les di importancia, fue gracias a Takeshi, a sus ganas de luchar, a sus palabras llenas de determinación que pude volver a enamorarme de verdad.

Escucharía sus palabras en mi cabeza una y otra vez y no me pensaría ni un minuto en no arriesgar nada por aquel a quien comenzaba a querer, me lanzaría con todo con tal de estar con ese muchacho que me haría ver las cosas de otra manera, pero por ese instante no les tome mucha importancia, tan sólo sentí el dolor que traspasó mi pecho como si me hubieran encajado miles de espinas y bajé la mirada angustiada, tenía razón y yo había visto la verdad tan sólo un día atrás. Por eso me encontraba en su casa, arrodillada frente a él, para decirle todo eso que había descubierto y que me perdonara por haberle fallado.

-Takeshi, lo lamento, sí pude darme cuenta, sé que decirte todo lo que pasó ayer no hará que tu enojo conmigo se vaya, pero sólo escúchame, es lo único que te pido, tu no me dejes sola también-le dije con la voz entrecortada suplicándole que me escuchara solo unos minutos y me iría de su casa.

Aunque también entendía si no quería escucharme. El silencio reinó en la estancia, ninguno de los dos hablaba, seguía arrodillada a su lado sin moverme ni un milímetro lo cual después me quejaría porque terminaría toda adolorida por estar tanto tiempo de ese modo.

Era masoquista, lo sabía, así como también conociendo bien a mi primo sabía que él sabía que con esa actitud que tomaba me estaba haciendo sufrir, porque sí me dolía su comportamiento, me dolía que me evitara y que me hablara en ese tono tan frío. Era mi Takeshi, mi primo favorito y mi mejor amigo, quien me acompañaba de niña y me apoyó siempre cuando decidí meterme en este mundo lleno de fútbol.

Decidí que era mejor retirarme y me levanté de donde estaba, miré a Takeshi con tristeza, no podía creer que mis decisiones que en el pasado había tomado habrían llegado tan lejos hasta el punto de hacer que mi primo al que le prometí que seguiría dentro del mundo del fútbol y que jugaría no sólo por mí sino también por él, pasara de mí como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Me alejé unos cuantos pasos y di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la puerta de la casa para irme de ahí, creo que todo estaba ya dicho entre nosotros y Takeshi me odiaba por no haber cumplido con lo que habíamos pactado. Sin decirle ni una sola palabra, abrí la puerta de la casa y salí de ella mientras mi corazón esperaba a que la voz de mi primo me detuviera y sentí como se estrujó porque no lo hizo, porque no me detuvo y caminé sin rumbo unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidí que era hora de presentarme en el hospital para explicar mi ausencia del día anterior donde había salido con las chicas.

En ese instante fue cuando odié el no saber conducir aún y no comprar mi propio auto y la mayor parte de mi dinero se me iba en los pasajes de autobús o de tren para llegar al hospital o a la Universidad. Todavía la nieve no se iba del todo de Japón y seguía haciendo un frio tremendo, por lo que mi instinto de médico me regañó diciéndome que no debería estar afuera con el clima así.

De hecho, no esperaba salir tan rápido de la casa de mi primo, esperaba que al menos entendiera mi posición pero no lo hizo y me preguntaba, ¿A quién más le haría daño con la decisión que había tomado gracias a que me había enamorado de Sai? Esperaba la llamada de Sara para contarle todo lo que le había dicho a Sai, y al pensar en eso me encontré a mi misma sintiéndome tranquila y con un peso menos encima al haber enfrentado a Sai y haberle dicho lo que por tantos años me había callado. Pero la llamada de mi amiga nunca llegó.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la estación de trenes que me llevaría al pueblo donde se encontraba el hospital, cuando un auto mazda color blanco se detuvo a pocos metros de mí con el vidrio de la ventanilla del copiloto debajo de donde se asomó una cabeza rubia que conocía muy bien.

-¡Hey, Sakura-chan!-gritó mi amigo Uzumaki con alegría extrema, y le sonreí de medio lado mientras Naruto me hacía un gesto con la mano para que me acercara y subiera a su auto y así lo hice cuando él me abrió la puerta del coche y entré frotándome los brazos que me dolían gracias al frío aire de invierno, agradecí estar dentro del auto que se mantenía a temperatura templada gracias al aire acondicionado que Naruto tenía en funcionamiento.

-¿A dónde ibas con este clima, Sakura-chan?-me preguntó Naruto una vez que había arrancado el auto con la ventanilla de mi lado arriba ya del todo lo cual le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Iba a tomar un pasaje para ir al hospital, ya sabes lo lejos que está y por estar en periodo de exámenes no he podido ir por lo mismo, las prácticas con Tsunade-shishou son algo agotadoras-le dije con una sonrisa burlona e irónica.

Siempre durante los periodos de exámenes parciales, Tsunade tenía la manía de realizarnos algún examen práctico en el laboratorio de la Facultad y se ponía de un humor de perros si alguno de nosotros no realizaba correctamente los ejercicios, era una buena maestra y excelente doctora pero demasiado exigente, según palabras de ella, era para que nos volviéramos unos expertos médicos pero en este periodo había sido más que exigente.

-Me imagino-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna-La vieja tiene un carácter peor que el del teme cuando se enoja, pero con nosotros no creas que es todo un baño de rosas, Kakashi-sensei nos ha colocado en equipos y antes de que se terminen los exámenes debemos preparar todo un caso de homicidio y presentarlo ante toda la clase-dijo Naruto con pesar ante lo que se le venía para la semana próxima.

-Vaya, parece que lo que dicen de la Facultad de Derecho no es del todo cierto-dije con una risilla que hizo que Naruto enarcara una ceja y me miró de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me gustaría saber lo que dicen en las demás Facultades sobre nuestra carrera dattebayo, pero con los miembros del equipo me basta y sobra-dijo Naruto aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Los miembros del equipo?-le pregunté extrañada ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo mientras conducía por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Al parecer mi plan de ir al hospital no tendría lugar del todo hasta que comenzara la semana.

-Si-dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa sin desviar la vista del camino-Cada uno está en una carrera diferente, los únicos que estamos en la misma somos Gaara, el teme y yo en Derecho y Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee en Sociología y Antropología aunque ellos son un año mayores.

-¡Pensé que cada Facultad tenía su propio equipo!-exclamé claramente sorprendida por lo que me contaba Naruto, eso era algo nuevo que no sabía acerca del fútbol en la Universidad.

-Y los tienen Sakura-chan, pero sólo para torneos internos-respondió Naruto con voz tranquila tratando de impedir que apareciera en su rostro una sonrisa burlona que sería dirigida a mí-Sólo que nosotros formamos parte de la selección de la Universidad Konoha, un equipo donde los mejores de cada Facultad forman parte.

Ese tema de la selección de fútbol de la Universidad Konoha aún era un tema tabú para mí que me tensé cuando escuché al equipo y el recuerdo de que Sai pertenecía a ese equipo azotaba mi mente. Era por eso que no aceptaba ir a observar los partidos cuando Naruto me lo pedía, porque no quería perderme en la figura de Sai y en como jugaba.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que mi amigo rubio me preguntaría sobre lo que había pasado con Sai, siempre era muy curioso y no se quedaba tranquilo hasta que conseguía lo que quería saber, he de admitir que en ocasiones era muy insistente y molesto. Pero en lo que llevábamos paseando no había tocado el tema pero sí tocó uno que me llamó la atención.

-¿Así que conocías a Sasuke desde la preparatoria?-soltó Naruto como si estuviera hablando del clima tan tranquilo y sereno.

-Eh…si-dudé un poco antes de contestar y él se dio clara cuenta de eso, lo sabía por la sonrisa burlona que había puesto en su rostro-Estuvimos en el mismo grupo en el primer año.

-¿Pero nunca se habían hablado, verdad?-dijo Naruto con una mirada traviesa que hizo que la sangre se me fuera hasta las mejillas y le pedía a los dioses que el sonrojo no se me notara.

-No, hasta ahora-dije con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, entonces recordé algo relacionado con Uchiha que había pasado-¿No habrás sido tú el que le dijo como localizarme en _Facebook_ ni mi número de teléfono?

Una risa nerviosa por parte de él me confirmaba todo al mismo tiempo que el rubio de mi amigo soltaba un gritito de burla, me giré hacia él con ganas de estrangularlo, sabía lo _preocupado_ que estaba mi amigo sobre mi vida amorosa, algo que por mucho que le dijera que no necesitaba nada de eso ahora, él insistía en conseguirme citas con chicos que apenas conocía pero nunca acudía a esas citas porque estaba ocupada con mis estudios y mis practicas en el hospital como para preocuparme por tener una cita.

Está bien, tenía veinte años y el único novio que había tenido había sido Sai y así me fue, no es necesario volver a repetir la historia, pero tampoco significa que ya estaba vacunada de espanto porque no era así, apenas comenzaba a recuperarme de ese golpe que el día anterior me había dolido tanto el tener que dejarle ir y decirle todo lo que me había guardado. Por lo pronto no quería saber nada de futbolistas y debía terminar con ese asunto de Uchiha, porque él significaba regresar a lo mismo, un pasado que debía olvidar y no regresaría al fútbol por un hombre, esa táctica ya no funcionaría ni la utilizaría más.

¿Pero porque Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Por qué alguien como él? ¿Qué acaso el karma tenía algo en contra mío? Por lo que contaban de él sabía que era un playboy en toda la extensión de la palabra y la forma de ser por lo poco que había visto decía que todo era verdad. Un mujeriego que se divertía con la primera que se le posaba enfrente y sin conocerla de nada se le lanzaba, cinco minutos estaba con una y a los otros cinco ya lo veías con otra, entonces me pregunté si mi querido amigo Uzumaki quería algo así para mí porque tenía claro que yo no.

No sería la segunda de nadie, ni tomaría el papel de la otra si él tenía un compromiso con una chica, yo no me inmiscuiría en sus asuntos y él no lo haría en los míos. Vaya chico, debía admitir que si tenía que presumir pero de la forma en la que lo hacía me daban arcadas, era todo lo contrario a Naruto, que si bien no estaba mal, él no se propasaba con las mujeres como lo hacía el Uchiha, a lo mejor lo que le ayudaba era que se despistaba con todo sobre todo cuando le mencionabas la palabra _ramen_, ya no había quien regresara a Naruto a la realidad.

Mi amigo era apuesto sí, pero no era un abusivo ególatra como Uchiha lo era, hasta con los pocos mensajes que me habían llegado de él me daba cuenta de lo egocéntrico que era y yo no sabía qué era lo que tenía en contra de los egocéntricos pero me causaban repulsa y no los aguantaba, era como si me gritaran _"Haruno Sakura, bájanos los humos, por favor"_, pero en casos perdidos ni la madre Teresa podría ayudarlos y Uchiha era uno de esos casos.

Seguiría el consejo que una vez Sara me dio, jugaría un poco con Uchiha, vería hasta donde podía llegar y cuando me aburriera lo mandaría bien lejos y no sabría nada de él, aunque tenía miedo, no quería quemarme en ese juego.

-Él los encontró solito, Sakura-chan, lo juro-dijo Naruto mirándome con cara de borrego asustado al tiempo que nos detenía la luz roja del semáforo-Un día después del entrenamiento lo encontré hurgando en mi celular, así fue como encontró tu número, ¿Me crees, verdad, Sakura-chan?

La verdad ya no sabía ni que creer, por mi mente habían pasado miles de cosas desde que Uchiha había contactado conmigo vía redes sociales, hasta una apuesta ha pasado por mi cabeza, lo cual no quiero creer porque no me gustaría saber que mis amigos me han traicionado jugando con mis sentimientos y poniéndome en una situación comprometedora.

Si ese fuese el caso, el Uchiha y Naruto estaban jugando muy bien sus papeles, el Uchiha haciéndose el loco enamorado o interesado y Naruto como el amigo que no sabe nada relacionado con eso, solo haciendo de la vista gorda y preguntándome de cuando en cuando algo acerca del Uchiha. Pero no quería pensar en esa idea, no quería que las personas que me importaban otra vez me dieran una puñalada igual que Sai y se burlaran de mí de esta manera tan cruel. Desvié mi mirada de Naruto cuando todo esto pasó por mi cabeza y no me vi de modo para reprocharle el que le hubiera dado todos mis datos a Uchiha.

Solo porque estaba esa posibilidad…

-¿Y porque el repentino interés de Uchiha?-pregunté más para tantear el terreno que por interés.

Naruto se relajó al instante ante mi pregunta para luego sonreír con burla como si estuviera acordándose de algo que le daba mucha risa.

-Según él es complicado de explicar-dijo mi amigo entre risas-Pero todos los del equipo sabemos lo que le pasa, al parecer Tanaka Karin ya no le gusta tanto como dice y está buscando _opciones_-dijo Naruto con voz alegre y mirándome de reojo cuando dijo todo lo anterior.

-¿Tanaka?-dije con extrañeza en la voz-Ese es el apellido que tiene en su perfil.

Naruto soltó una carcajada alegre mientras seguíamos avanzando por el centro-Esa es una muestra de que estaba loco enamorado de la zanahoria, debes de conocerla Sakura-chan, estudia medicina igual que tú, de hecho pueden estar en el mismo grupo y grado.

Mi cara se descompuso cuando Naruto soltó aquello. No recordaba el apellido Tanaka en mi curso, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar los apellidos de mis compañeros pero sólo recordaba los de Ino, Kiba, Yugao nada más. De nada me sonaba el apellido, tan sólo que Naruto me diera más datos podría dar con la persona, pero, ¿Qué era eso de _zanahoria_?

-Lo siento Naruto, pero ese apellido no me suena-dije con resignación sentándome mejor en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿No? Bueno, no es muy conocida que digamos, es pelirroja de lentes, fue compañera de Sasuke en la preparatoria también, de ahí se conocen.

En ese preciso instante la imagen de Kiba acercándose a platicar con una chica pelirroja de lentes se me vino a la cabeza, si, los había visto cuando regresaba al salón después de estar charlando con Shizune en la dirección. Era mi compañera pero nunca me había acercado a hablarle, tampoco es que me cayera muy bien la verdad, era una chica con la que Ino se llevaba muy bien, a veces cuando Kiba no iba a la escuela, ella se pasaba todo el día con esa pelirroja y yo me divertía al lado de Yugao que era la que mejor me caía de todos mis compañeros, quizá porque habíamos vivido cosas similares.

Ino Yamanaka se pasaba el día riendo junto con ella, platicando de cosas de chicas, alardeando de tal o cual chico o de la novela o película de moda o de lo que les sucedía a ambas en la semana, en esos días, Ino técnicamente pasaba de mí, me esquivaba y ni la mirada me dirigía, nos sentábamos en los lugares de siempre pero no platicaba conmigo siempre lo hacía con la pelirroja, incluso estando Kiba se acercaban a ella a platicar y aquel día cuando los vi juntos fue uno de esos.

-Creo que ya la recuerdo-dije con una sonrisa torcida pues sin querer había recordado que me dolía que mi amiga pasara de mí y me dejara sola a mi suerte pero gracias al cielo tenía a Yugao al lado que era de mente más abierta que la misma Ino y podías platicar con ella de cualquier tema sin cortarte ni un pelo.

-Entonces coincides conmigo de que es una pesada-dijo Naruto con alegría a lo que negué con la cabeza.

No podía afirmar nada porque no la conocía, tan solo de vista y sí Uchiha puso los ojos en ella por algo debió de haber sido.

-Naruto, ni siquiera le hablo, ¿Cómo voy a opinar sobre alguien a quien no conozco?

-Créeme no te lo recomiendo, es gritona y mandona…uff…menos mal Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto tensándose como si lo hubiera recorrido un escalofrío por la espalda.

Pero esperen un momento, había algo que no concordaba. El mismo día en que había visto a Kiba e Ino cerca de la pelirroja, en la cafetería Kiba había dicho que no soportaban a Sasuke gracias a que se la pasaba pensando en el _karril_, entonces estaba claro quién era el carril con k, era Karin, y Kiba había hablado de ella despectivamente como si no la soportara.

¿Entonces porque los había visto hablar tan tranquilos con ella si no la soportaban? Había gato encerrado o como decía Yugao, demasiada hipocresía junta.

¿En qué grupo de amigos estaba metida? Mis amigos de la Facultad, Ino y Kiba solo me hablaban ahí y cuando ocupaban algo, siempre decían que debíamos salir algún fin de semana pero todo quedaba en eso, palabras y nunca se hacía nada, sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos no iba, el otro se la pasaba con otros compañeros riendo y charlando tranquilamente y yo gozaba de ese tiempo libre para respirar un poco de la asfixia que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Ino y de Kiba que además sentía que me iba a dar diabetes con tanta miel que derramaban.

Casi nunca me marcaban ni me buscaban y si lo hacían era sólo por trabajos o exámenes, como sabían que tenía que rendirle cuentas a Tsunade-shishou por ser mi tutora por lo que estudiaba más y tenía mi tiempo de prácticas siempre me buscaban para resolverles problemas mínimos respecto de alguna clase y siempre decían que me lo pagarían con un almuerzo pero es día que eso aun no sucedía. Yugao Uzuki me lo había dicho varias veces, y yo ya me había dado cuenta. Tan sólo me utilizaban y luego cuando no les servía me desechaban, no era una cerebrito pero al menos me esforzaba por sacar buenas calificaciones aunque también sabía que el que Tsunade Senju fuera mi tutora había levantado las envidias y celos de mis compañeros de clase, sólo de algunos porque otros pasaban completamente de mí.

Luego estaba Naruto, al que casi no veía y me topaba ocasionalmente en los descansos y durante el almuerzo pero siempre que nos veíamos nos contábamos cada detalle nuevo en nuestras vidas, pero el tema constante era el equipo de fútbol, los partidos y las novias de cada uno de los jugadores. Sí, sí sabía lo que pasaba en el equipo era gracias a Naruto pero él no lo hacía con la intención de parecer un chismoso de primera, sólo quería informarme de lo que pasaba ya que yo no iba a los juegos por decisión propia y él entendía todo eso y se lo agradecía con creces. Él fue uno de los que supo todo lo relacionado con Sai Shimura y la relación que tuve con él y cuando todo terminó Naruto estuvo apoyándome siempre, sin embargo, los entrenamientos con el equipo le tomaban más tiempo y casi no lo veía por eso, éramos buenos amigos en un principio pero ahora parecíamos más unos viejos conocidos que amigos porque ya no sentía la misma confianza con él cuando estábamos en preparatoria, ahora solo nos saludábamos ocasionalmente y teníamos conversaciones nada fuera de lo común. Pero extrañaba a mi hiperactivo amigo rubio de antes, no podía negarlo.

Y luego estaban Sara y Hinata que compartían clases y carrera, que siempre estaban ahí cuando las necesitaba, las que me escuchaban y me daban un consejo cuando lo pedía, mi amistad con ellas era una de las mejores y no quería que nada cambiara aquello, eran mis únicas amigas reales, a las que podía llamar verdaderamente amigas y con ellas me sentía confiada de ser como soy y no tratar de ser alguien que no era como lo hacía cuando estaba con Ino y molestaba a Yugao con esa actitud mía. Por ellas cambié en parte, porque sin ellas a mi lado quizá estaría toda decaída y triste pero nunca me dejaban caer, me animaban y me apoyaban en todo y claro, les caían mal mis compañeros de carrera, en realidad no se los tragaban, a Yugao no la conocían tanto así que no podían decir nada sobre ella.

Chasqueé la lengua con molestia y miré a Naruto que seguía manejando con una sonrisa alegre, sentí que mis entrañas se revolvían y le hable con cierta molestia, quería bajarme de ese auto a como diera lugar. Había algo que no me daba buena espina y quería alejarme y correr hacia mi departamento para pensar las cosas.

-Naruto, detente, aquí me quedo-dije con molestia en la voz a lo que Naruto enfrenó en seco mirándome completamente extrañado por mi repentina decisión de bajarme del auto.

-Sakura-chan, si quieres puedo llevarte hasta tu departamento-dijo ofreciéndose amablemente a llevarme.

Estuve a punto de decirle que si cuando la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke parado frente al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento entró como una bala en mi cabeza. Hice una mueca llena de molestia y decliné la oferta bajándome del auto rápidamente sintiendo el frio calarme hasta los huesos.

Cuando me bajé del auto no pude mirar el rostro de Naruto así que no sabía que expresión había puesto y me encaminé hacia la parada de autobuses para tomar el que me llevaría hasta la zona donde se encontraba mi departamento cerca de la Universidad.

Estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía hasta que punto podía ser parte de un plan que poco a poco iría terminando con mi cordura, además estaba lo que dijo Naruto sobre la relación que llevaba Uchiha Sasuke con Tanaka Karin; pero si ese plan fuera verdad, ¿Sería capaz Sasuke Uchiha de prestarse a algo como eso? Tenía un montón de féminas a su alrededor, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo? Además si Tsunade se enteraba que mi vida amorosa me estaba complicando el sacar buenas notas me regañaría y me diría que no perdiera el tiempo en eso, que primero que nada estaban mis estudios y estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Pero quería saber si era verdad lo que pensaba, porque un repentino interés no es por nada, algo debió de haber sucedido esa vez que nos vimos en la cafetería porque daba la casualidad de que todo comenzó después de ese breve encuentro. Lo sé soy desconfiada, demasiado diría yo, pero es que después de haber sufrido una decepción amorosa ya no quería ni una más.

La razón me decía que no me confiara de Sasuke del todo, pero mi corazón guardaba muy adentro una pequeña flama de esperanza que surgía después de todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana con Sai y tenía que darle vuelta a la hoja y escribir un nuevo capítulo de mi vida.

Tomé a duras penas el autobús y tuve que gritar para que se parara porque por andar pensando en tantas cosas se me pasó y tuve que correr a alcanzarlo, menuda suerte tenía.

Mientras me encontraba arriba del autobús entró una llamada y me apresuré a ver de quien era, cuando vi el número en la pantalla me sorprendí ya que no esperaba que me hablara después de lo que había pasado en su casa. Era mi primo Takeshi y le contesté sin dudar.

-¿Takeshi?-pregunté con nerviosismo y eso se notaba en mi voz entrecortada.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y mis nervios se pusieron de punta mientras aguardaba la respuesta de mi primo.

_-Sakura, esto no es fácil para mí pero mis padres me obligaron a hablar contigo, lo siento tuve que contarles todo y no les agradó para nada el modo en el que dejé que te fueras._

-Takeshi, como te dije, lamento haber roto esa promesa, de haber sabido que Sai…-me detuve abruptamente antes de seguir, no quería hacerlo enojar y que me colgara así que decidí escoger las palabras que utilizaría para no causar problemas.

_-Desde siempre te dije que ese chico no me agradaba, sus sonrisas eran falsas con todas las de la ley, simplemente trataba de defenderte como el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste, pero lo defendías a capa y espada y cuando eres así de terca no hay quien te gane-_dijo mi primo con un deje de ironía y burla en la voz, así solía hablar cuando estaba de buen humor o trataba de demostrarme que lo estaba.

-Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, ¿Sabes? Este mismo fin de semana le dije todo lo que me había guardado, por fin pude decirle cuanto me dolía recordarlo, Takeshi entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, ya no tengo excusas que valgan-dije con tristeza y recordé lo que había pasado por mi mente momentos antes de que me llamara-Parece que últimamente todo lo que hago sale mal y me estoy quedando más sola de lo que ya estaba.

_-Sakura, itoko-chan, ¿Cómo crees que no te voy a perdonar? Yo soy el menos indicado para eso y no lo digo por esta enfermedad que me tiene atado a esta silla de ruedas, creo que te entiendo, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar_-dijo Takeshi con tranquilidad y si no lo conociera tan bien me atrevería a decir que hasta estaba sonriendo.

-Fue una niñería y lo sabes-repliqué con enojo y vergüenza. Me daba vergüenza haber actuado como lo hice hace años solo para mantener la atención de un chico del que estaba enamorada o creí estarlo alguna vez, ahora me preguntaba qué era lo que le había visto para haber hecho todo lo que hice.

_-¡Tenías quince años, claro que fue una niñería! ¿Quién no lo hizo a esa edad? Ahora eso no importa, te pregunto, ¿Quieres seguir jugando o piensas dejarlo de una vez por todas?_

Esa era una buena pregunta. Por un lado estaba mi carrera de medicina que amaba con mi vida y tenía la mayor parte del tiempo invertido en ella, no había cabida para nada más ni siquiera para realizar un deporte y por el otro estaba mi vena futbolística que gozaba con el fútbol y que me decía que quería regresar de nuevo a las canchas y esa punción que sentía con el fútbol era más fuerte que todo el tiempo que invertía estudiando, a parte necesitaba un respiro, algo que me distrajera de todo lo que era la escuela y eso me lo daba el fútbol.

Si quería regresar, ¿Pero como lo haría si ya no tenía equipo?

-Sabes mi respuesta, no puedo dejarlo es parte de mí-le contesté a Takeshi con gran seguridad en la voz que hasta yo me creí cada una de mis palabras.

_-Eso me agrada, pero lo que me preocupa es tu carrera, le has invertido demasiado tiempo, ¿Estás segura que quieres regresar a las canchas?_

-Puedo arreglármelas-dije con simpleza ante la preocupación de mi primo aunque temía la reacción de Tsunade cuando le dijera que invertiría parte de mi tiempo libre no sólo con la medicina sino también con el fútbol pero primero debía encontrar un equipo y no creo que el equipo de la facultad de medicina estuviera del todo completo.

_-Como siempre la practica Sakura al habla, sólo espero que no tengas problemas._

-No los tendré, confió en que mi shishou pueda entenderme, ella sabe al igual que tu lo mucho que me gusta el fútbol, lo que no sabe es porque lo dejé. Tendré que dar unas cuantas explicaciones pero nada más.

_-¿Y qué posición esperas conseguir? La última vez que te vi jugar eras portera y no lo hacías nada de mal, ¿Qué tal si pruebas en esa posición?_

La sugerencia de Takeshi no me parecía tan mala, además él fue uno de los que me enseñó a jugar y siempre sostuvo que jugaba bien como defensa o como portera porque tenía muy buenos reflejos y siempre trató de trabajar eso en mí, él conocía mi estilo de juego a la perfección, tantos años jugando juntos daban sus frutos.

El autobús llegó hasta la zona de la Universidad Konoha, me bajé apresuradamente aún con el celular en la mano y en medio de la llamada con mi primo escuché un pitido proveniente de mi celular, pensé que sería alguna de las muchachas o mis padres que querían comunicarse conmigo y corté la llamada con Takeshi diciéndole que cuando tomara la decisión acerca de la posición en la que jugaría próximamente le llamaría para contarle.

Mientras caminaba por las calles hacia el edificio donde vivía miré la pantalla del celular esperando que entrara la llamada, pero el pitido que escuché no fue porque iba a entrar una llamada, era un mensaje de la aplicación _Facebook_, pero no tenía ganas de platicar con alguien así que hice caso omiso y guardé el teléfono hasta que llegué al departamento y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa ya que era de noche y tenía que dormir porque al día siguiente tenia clases temprano.

Estaba acomodando mi cabello en una coleta para que pudiera dormir más tranquila y no despertara con el cabello todo desordenado, cuando sonó de nuevo el celular con la alarma que le había puesto a la aplicación. Rodeé los ojos con cansancio pensando que durante la noche debería cerrar mi sesión para que nadie me molestara, tomé el celular para apagarlo pero antes abrí la aplicación y entré directamente a los mensajes para saber quien me hablaba.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente al ver de quien eran los mensajes, no podía creerlo, esto se estaba volviendo en una especie de película rara y no sabía en donde meterme.

"_Sasuke Uchiha de Tanaka dice: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha de Tanaka dice: Hey, ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Estás enojada?_

Muy bien esto ya se encontraba fuera de mi alcance, ¿Por qué creería Sasuke Uchiha que estaba enojada con él si ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado ni una sola palabra? Sabía que tenía un genio de los mil demonios y en ocasiones en la preparatoria me habían visto enojada y algunas veces fue frente a Uchiha y su grupo pero eso poco me importaba en ese entonces, ¿Sería que recordaba eso?

Me mordí el labio inferior pensando en lo que debía hacer, igual que la vez anterior donde no supe que contestar, seguí lo que mi corazón me dictaba y apreté los dedos por las teclas para escribir un mensaje de vuelta mientras me metía a mi cama dispuesta a dormir.

"_Sakura Haruno dice: Hola, no, no estoy enojada, sólo estaba algo ocupada por eso no podía contestar"._

Con eso esperaba que dejara de mandar mensajes, sin embargo a los dos segundos me llegó su siguiente mensaje.

"_Sasuke Uchiha de Tanaka dice: Ok, ¿Y que estabas haciendo?"_

"_Sakura Haruno dice: Platicaba con alguien, y a todo esto Uchiha, ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba enojada?_

Comenzaba el juego, si Uchiha quería jugar, jugaríamos, después de todo, ¿Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, no? Aunque algo me decía que tuviera cuidado y que no diera más información que la que Uchiha ya sabía, había algo raro. Apagué el celular sin esperar la respuesta del Uchiha y me enrollé en las sabanas de mi cama mientras pensaba.

Naruto había dicho que Uchiha Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado de Karin Tanaka, pero que estaba buscando _opciones_. Entonces, pensé, si no lograba lo que quería conmigo, iría a buscar a otra que sí se lo diera y la lista de conquistas de Uchiha crecería más y más, no había duda, Uchiha era todo un rompe corazones pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ganar por él. Gracias a lo que había pasado con Sai, mi mente se mantenía fría en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, ahora podía pensar fríamente en mi siguiente movimiento sin comprometerme como lo había hecho antes.

¡Al parecer la estupidez de Sai sirvió para algo! No sabía qué era lo que había cambiado en mí pero me sentía tranquila y segura de lograr las cosas, estaba a punto de enfrentarme a mi regreso dentro del futbol y estaba nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba y no sabía si mis habilidades seguían igual o las había perdido por la falta de uso.

Estaba lista para regresar, lo sabía, y era el momento. No buscaría probar nada a nadie, pues lo que quería probar ya lo había hecho, pero sí quería tener respeto de las personas a mi alrededor y de algunas que le daban mayor importancia a lo que un hombre hiciera aunque a la mujer le hubiera tocado el mismo trabajo, siempre era más valorado el trabajo de un hombre. Esa era la vida que había llevado y con lo que me había tocado luchar, pero el fútbol ya no serviría para probar nada a nadie, sólo jugaría porque era parte de mí y lo disfrutaría como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Con esos pensamientos me quedé dormida y no desperté en toda la noche hasta que la alarma del despertador me levantó. Comenzaba el primer día de clases de la semana.

Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación a mirar la calle, una acción que era ya una costumbre por las mañanas al levantarme pues así podía darme una idea de cómo sería el clima de ese día, aún no amanecía del todo, la calle estaba oscurecida y las lámparas de los postes de luz eléctrica aún estaban encendidas. Miré el cielo negro buscando algún rastro de nubes de color naranja que me indicaran que el frio seguiría azotando Tokio. Cerré las cortinas al observar que no había rastro de frío para aquel día pero no me confiaba, no quería pescar un resfriado y aguantar gracias a ello un sermón de los que le encanta dar a Tsunade.

Saqué de mi armario una blusa blanca de manga larga con botones, unos jeans azules y unas botas de tacón color negro y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha antes de ir a la escuela. Terminé de ducharme y colocarme la ropa que me pondría ese día, entonces me miré en el espejo mientras pensaba como acomodar mi largo cabello rosa, desde que comencé la universidad lo llevaba suelto con algunos mechones sobre mi cara y cuando me dirigía al hospital lo recogía en una cola alta para poder trabajar mejor con los pacientes que me tocaban en el día.

Recordé que en el cajón del tocador tenía un listón rojo que no usaba desde la escuela preparatoria y sin pensármelo mucho, lo coloqué en mi cabeza como si se tratara de una diadema dejando mi frente sin rastro de cabello sobre ella y para que hiciera juego con el listón, saqué una pañoleta color rojo y la até a mi cuello y salí de mi cuarto directo a la cocina para desayunar algo rápido. Esa mañana me decanté por un plato de cereales con leche que comí rápidamente y ya estaba lista para irme a la escuela.

Llegué a mi primera clase del día a las siete en punto, había hecho una larga carrera desde la entrada de la Facultad hasta mi salón de clases que tenia que estar en uno de los pisos superiores que no me di cuenta que junto conmigo, una pelirroja de lentes vestida de negro y azul marino estaba corriendo a mi lado.

Las dos entramos de improvisto por la puerta alertando a nuestros compañeros y al profesor que todavía no comenzaba la clase, me dirigí a mi asiento habitual con alivio al saber que no me ganaría un retardo, entonces recordé lo que había sucedido el fin de semana y lo que había descubierto y me hallé en medio de una encrucijada. ¿Me sentaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, con Ino y Kiba quienes me recibirían con una sonrisa o quizá ni siquiera repararan en mi o elegía otro lugar para sentarme?

Si iba a cambiar y mostrar la que realmente soy, debía empezar desde lo básico, y eso significaba que tendría que alejarme de Ino y de Kiba, entonces no podría sentarme junto a ellos y me encaminé hacia una banca vacía al lado de mi compañera Yugao quien enarcó una ceja al ver que me sentaba a un lado de ella y no en mi lugar habitual al lado de hasta ese momento creía eran mis amigos.

Me encogí de hombros ante la mirada de Yugao y saqué mis cosas para comenzar a prestar atención en clase de Traumatología impartida por el profesor Iyashi quien no era muy paciente y odiaba repetir lo que ya había mencionado en clase, por lo que debía cuidar muy bien cada uno de mis apuntes para poder estudiar para los exámenes de cada mes. El profesor no era viejo como muchos otros que estaban dentro de la planta docente de la Facultad, era joven, a mi parecer contaba con unos treinta años y se me hacia extraño que alguien de esa edad fuera estricto y gruñón como el profesor Iyashi lo era.

La clase comenzó y el sonido de las plumas rasgar el papel se escuchó en todo el salón junto con la voz grave del profesor. Traumatología era una de las clases de las que Tsunade me dijo que pusiera especial atención pues la necesitaría si tenía que tratar con las lesiones de mis pacientes, en sí lo que Tsunade buscaba era que fuera toda una médico completa con estudios desde lo más básico hasta lo más complicado como Cardiología.

La medicina puede ayudar a salvar muchas vidas y si tienes la vocación para ejercerla con gusto, ninguna de las materias que se encontraban en la tira curricular de la Facultad podía ser complicada, pero le tenía miedo a la Cardiología, los problemas del corazón no eran ni son mi fuerte, como médico debo ser cuidadosa con cada uno de mis pacientes por eso tenia el expediente clínico de cada uno de ellos para no cometer un error que fuera difícil de erradicar y un paciente con problemas cardiacos me ponía los nervios de punta.

La verdad yo no quería nada que ver con esa especialidad en mi vida como médico pero algún día sabia que necesitaría de ella por si me tocaba controlar a los pacientes de esa ala del hospital donde daba mis prácticas. Ya se lo había comentado a Tsunade antes, con todo lujo de detalles, mi miedo a operar a un paciente a corazón abierto, mi miedo a darle al paciente una noticia que alterara su presión cardiaca, pero ella me había contestado como toda una médico con experiencia, con serenidad y seriedad.

"_Sakura, escucha, no debes tener miedo, al fin y al cabo forma parte de tu carrera, no puedes evitar tomarla cuando estés en los últimos años de medicina sólo porque tienes miedo de causar algo que luego no puedes reparar. La medicina bien utilizada, puede salvar muchas vidas y un médico bien preparado puede salvarlas, así es con todas las demás carreras. Tienes un ejemplo en la Facultad de Derecho, ahí lo que tienes en juego es el patrimonio de una persona, incluso su libertad; la libertad y su patrimonio podrá recuperarlo con los años, en cambio, la medicina pone en juego la vida de una persona, la vida no podrás recuperarla, no es como un objeto o la libertad, a veces los médicos debemos debatirnos entre el bienestar físico del paciente o no hacer algo que ponga en riesgo su vida, entonces nos preguntamos ¿Qué es lo mejor? Podrás salvar muchas vidas, pero también habrá casos en los que no podrás hacer nada más que esperar el momento…el momento de su deceso."_

En cierto momento no comprendí la comparación de la medicina con el derecho, pero cuando nos dieron la clase de medicina legal pude comprender al fin lo que Tsunade quería decirme. En ese entonces cuando le planteé mis miedos a mi maestra, no tenía experiencia dentro de la medicina y pude tenerla hasta que entré al hospital. Como en todo, a veces la experiencia es lo que mejor habla y no el conocimiento teórico y Tsunade me lo había dicho. En el hospital, según mi jefe, formaría mi carácter como médico, pues necesitaría tener nervios de acero y no perder la compostura, todo por el bien del paciente.

A veces lo que estudias dentro de un salón de clases no te sirve de mucho afuera de esas cuatro paredes, la práctica es lo que te da instrumentos y argumentos para poder defender tu postura, estaba a mitad de la carrera y ninguno de mis compañeros de salón se dedicaba a practicar o tenía contacto directo con la medicina, yo era una de las pocas y no entendía que era lo que mis compañeros pensaban con respecto a una carrera profesional. De eso dependía nuestro futuro.

O al menos yo lo tomé de ese modo. La hora de la clase terminó y el profesor salió del aula con un _hasta mañana jóvenes_ y mis compañeros salieron del salón. Me dediqué a observar a Ino y Kiba, ambos sonreían no sé por qué razón pero en ningún momento desviaron la mirada hacia mí ni me saludaron, en lugar de eso se encaminaron hacia la chica pelirroja con la que había llegado y la saludaron efusivamente. ¿Era de esperarse, no?

-Lo veo y no lo creo-dijo Yugao a un lado de mi con sorpresa y una mueca de burla en su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees, Yugao?-le pregunté inocentemente como haciéndome la desentendida.

-Algo debió de haber pasado para que hoy, estés sentada aquí y no en donde siempre acostumbras-dijo ella en voz baja cuando Kiba e Ino se giraron hacia nosotras, mis sentidos se prendieron en color rojo en clara señal de problemas.

Estaba a punto de responder a Yugao, cuando la voz de Ino se hizo presente en medio de todo el salón y me miraba enfadada.

-¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!-gritó Ino a los cuatro vientos y yo enarqué el ceño esperando a que siguiera hablando-Sakura, ¿Desde cuándo te juntas con los exiliados y poca cosa del salón?

La mayoría de mis compañeros volvían a entrar al salón al escuchar los gritos de Ino, murmuraban cosas como _"esto se pone interesante, te aseguro a que gana Ino o Sakura"_, sonreí mientras me levantaba de mi butaca y miraba a mi alrededor como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, esperaba a que Ino siguiera con sus acusaciones mientras trataba de controlar mi genio que en cualquier momento estallaría para decirle unas cuantas cosas y no muy bonitas por cierto.

No debía caer en el juego de Ino, no debía seguirle la corriente. No iban a mangonearme de nuevo, no, ya no.

Seguí sonriendo mientras escuchaba como mis compañeros se reían de lo que estaban viendo, Ino me estaba peleando, tratando de hacer como si todo siguiera igual como si fuésemos las mejores amigas de siempre, pero no, nada sería igual, algo había resquebrajado mi amistad con Ino, si alguna vez la tuve y ya no la vería como mi amiga.

Creo que debemos regresar un poco el pasado para darnos cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ino la que decía ser mi amiga, me había traicionado muchas veces, una fue cuando le dije que Kiba me parecía guapo, ahí va ella y se le mete por los ojos y quedaron juntos, desde el primer año de la carrera hasta ahora, Yugao me había contado que cuando faltaba a clases por alguna razón, Ino nunca se inmutaba ni se preocupaba, al contrario se pasaba feliz de la vida, después cuando le conté que mis padres me rentaban un apartamento para mí sola cuando ellos salían de viaje, ella se rió de lo lindo con otras compañeras, burlándose de mí y mi suerte de no tener padres que me apoyaran en mi vida.

Grave error, si tenía su apoyo, claro que lo tenía, no sabía de dónde sacaba que no, daba lo mejor de mí durante las clases para ser mejor que mis padres, no quería su sombra detrás de mí, quería sobresalir solo por ser yo. Genial, me dije, alguien más que no sabe nada de mí.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Ves como me tratas? Te estoy preguntando en buen plan y tú ve como te comportas, yo no te he hecho nada-dijo Ino poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y una cara de tristeza que apenas ella podía creérsela.

Si no le grité que se callara fue porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar, además eran las ocho de la mañana, ¿Qué no tenia otra cosa que hacer?

-Yamanaka-dijo Yugao interviniendo en la conversación y las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella como cuchillos, pero Yugao no hizo caso y siguió con su postura desinhibida-No estoy de humor para escuchar tan _agradables comentarios_ de una _rubia_ _teñida_, me duele la cabeza, tengo resaca, ¿Sabes? Tus berridos no hacen más que me duela la cabeza.

Otro coro de risas se escuchó dentro del salón tras el comentario de Yugao que más bien fue sarcasmo y humor negro que siempre la caracterizaba. Yugao era una chica simpática, ambas nos habíamos llevado muy bien desde el inicio de la carrera, en ocasiones ella fue mi confidente cuando algo salía mal con Ino como lo que se estaba presentando en el salón, pero a Yugao nadie le hablaba porque decían que era rara y extraña, todo porque a veces iba a la escuela vestida de negro, con las uñas de negro y botas de estilo militar y cadenas, sabía que le gustaba el rock no como a muchos de mis compañeros que sólo escuchaban las canciones que daban en el radio.

Yugao era una chica rebelde y lo era porque se sentía bien consigo misma y el estilo de su ropa le agradaba y no quería ni escuchaba comentarios de alguien sobre su forma de ser o vestir, no les daba importancia simplemente.

Miré como Ino salía del salón seguida de un sequito de chicas de nuestro salón y volví a sentarme sobre la banca y miré a Yugao para darle las gracias por haber intervenido en medio de la discusión que se venia venir.

-No me digas nada, Sakura-dijo Yugao con voz severa-Y ni la defiendas tampoco, Yamanaka no es la reina de la Universidad ni la princesa de Gales para que les des explicaciones sobre lo que haces y lo que no, actúa tan infantil…

-¿Quién dijo que iba a defenderla?-le dije con una media sonrisa burlona y Yugao me miró con sorpresa-Sí, ya sé que es lo que siempre hago, me lo repites cada día a todas horas-dije rodando los ojos con fastidio-Pero ya no.

-Eso sí es una sorpresa-dijo Yugao apuntándome con su dedo índice-¿Qué pasó?

Respiré profundamente antes de contarle todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana, los mensajes con Uchiha Sasuke, la plática con Shimura Sai y después la plática con mi primo Takeshi. Yugao me escuchaba atenta a todo lo que le contaba, le hice saber lo que pensaba acerca del repentino interés de Uchiha hacia mí y frunció el entrecejo cuando le dije que pensaba que era una apuesta solamente y que había decidido jugar al mismo juego que él y que dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego. Sonrió cuando le conté lo que le había gritado a Sai en el centro comercial enfrente de todo el equipo de fútbol y cuando le conté que mi primo me había perdonado después de tantos años separados y peleados. Al terminar las clases del primer bloque, bajamos a la cafetería a comer algo y le comenté lo que Naruto me había dicho sobre la relación que mantenían Uchiha y Karin Tanaka quien resultó ser nuestra compañera de clases y la pelirroja con la que había llegado en la mañana.

-Me agrada que por fin te hayas desecho del fantasma de Sai y que tu relación con tu primo este mejor que nunca-me dijo Yugao mientras comíamos huevos revueltos y un capuccino, un desayuno muy americano-Pero lo que me intriga es lo de Sasuke Uchiha. Todas las chicas del campus dicen que es un Casanova, todas lo dicen, y si es cierto que está perdido por Tanaka no sé qué está haciendo buscándote, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de que es una apuesta, siendo Uchiha la verdad no me sorprendería.

-Eso mismo pensé, mis amigas Sara y Hinata dicen que Uchiha no es de fiar, un día con una luego con otra, es como un adolescente que no sabe lo que quiere-dije dando un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras tomaba una servilleta y la llevaba a mis labios-Uzumaki Naruto, mi amigo de la Facultad de Derecho dice que Uchiha sacó toda la información sobre mí hurgando en su celular.

-Sakura, no es por nada pero creo que en estos momentos no estás para confiar en nadie por mucho que lo conozcas desde hace años-dijo Yugao con seriedad tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Lo sé, ya no se ni en quien confiar-dije en voz baja para que ella solo escuchara, ante mi confesión, la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida y después bajó la mirada hacia su café tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Tienes amigos que te quieren, Sakura, esas chicas, Hinata y Sara, son en las que debes confiar realmente, no conozco nada de ellas, solo lo que me cuentas, pero en ellas puedes confiar libremente-dijo Yugao con una sonrisa sincera-Y si tu plan sale bien, podrás darle una lección a Uchiha, ya me imagino la escena-se soltó a reír abiertamente que todos los que estaban en la cafetería se giraron a mirarnos, yo tan solo sonreí algo apenada.

Una mano se posó sobre uno de mis hombros y me giré hacia esa persona, me sorprendí al ver a Naruto ahí, cuando pensé que se había enojado por cómo me bajé de su coche el fin de semana.

-Naruto-dije con la voz rasposa, el rubio Uzumaki me sonrió abiertamente y se sentó en una silla a un lado de mí sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, ahora si no podrás decirme que no-comenzó a hablar mi amigo con rapidez y acusación-Hoy hay partido, debes ir a vernos, por favor, Sakura-chan.

Fijé mi mirada en el suelo con sorpresa y cierto entusiasmo, ahí estaba la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Era demasiado rápido, pero sentía que podría hacerlo, no estaría jugando solo estaría sobre las gradas observando el juego de un viejo amigo, no era lo mismo que jugar pero disfrutaba las dos cosas.

Levanté la mirada del suelo y lo miré con una sonrisa que lo sorprendió-¿A que hora es el juego?

Naruto no podía creer lo que le había preguntado, se puso a saltar como loco y abrazarme efusivamente ante la mirada divertida de Yugao que se había mantenido al margen desde que Naruto hizo aparición.

-¡A las doce, Sakura-chan! ¡Qué bueno que vengas, te guardaré un lugar, 'ttebayo!-dijo Naruto emocionado-Tengo que irme, tengo clases seguidas, nos vemos en el partido, Sakura-chan.

Naruto salió volando de la cafetería y me enfrenté a la mirada curiosa de Yugao, le sonreí con nerviosismo, a lo que ella me preguntó con ironía-¿Algo más que tengas que contarme?

-Volveré al futbol es todo-dije con un gesto de la mano sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-¡Por kami!-exclamó ella con sorpresa-¿Qué ha hecho contigo este fin de semana?

Solo me encogí de hombros y me paré de la mesa junto a Yugao para ir a pagar el desayuno e ir a las últimas clases del día antes del partido.

Las clases se pasaron volando, me pareció que no había pasado ni un solo minuto desde que el segundo bloque comenzó y sentía las piernas como gelatina, estaba nerviosa, estaría presente en un partido de fútbol después de tantos años sin hacerlo. Todos salimos del salón y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente, menos dos personas y yo que nos dirigíamos directo a las canchas de futbol hasta el final del campus.

Traté de caminar lo más lejos que podía de esas dos personas, sin embargo, logré darles alcance y la mirada marrón de uno de ellos me miró con sorpresa al ver que iba en la misma dirección que ellos.

-¿Sakura?-dijo Kiba sorprendido-¿Qué haces camino a las canchas de fútbol?

¿Qué era tan extraño que me encaminara a las canchas de fútbol de la escuela? Ni que fuera delito, ni pecado capital. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la actitud que tomaba en cuanto dirigirme hacia la zona deportiva de la universidad, era sorpresa que pisara esos terrenos desconocidos para mí, claro, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Vienes por Sasuke-kun?-dijo Ino con fingida inocencia-Créeme, que te hablé por mensajes no significa que en el partido te va a hacer caso, solo tiene ojos para la pelirroja zanahoria de Karin, así que bájate de tu nube.

-¡No vengo por Uchiha!-exclamé enojada y caminé hasta estar de frente con la rubia que había tratado de burlarse de mí en la mañana y ahora volvía a hacerlo. Ino detuvo su paso al verme frente a ella y sus ojos azules llenos de furia se fijaron en mí-¡Para tu información, Yamanaka, estoy aquí por Naruto, espero eso quepa dentro de tu pequeño cerebro que es del tamaño de una pasa!-le grité recalcando su apellido y el nombre de Naruto y dio media vuelta para dirigirme a la cancha donde sería el partido.

La cancha de futbol tenía el tamaño de una de futbol profesional, de pasto sintético y espacio para la banca de los dos equipos, las gradas estaban situadas detrás de una portería donde también se encontraban los vestidores. Entré a las gradas por medio de una puerta blanca de hierro y subí algunas para poder observar el partido en todo su esplendor, cada jugada y cada uno de los goles, cuando tuve mi lugar en las gradas, pasé mi mirada por cada uno de los presentes, eran de diferentes carreras, algunos iban en grupos y otros solos como yo.

Miré a todas las gradas pues eran dos de lado izquierdo y derecho pero me di cuenta que las gradas de la izquierda estaban vacías, solo estaba siendo ocupada la grada derecha, no supe muy bien porque lo hacía; la verdad si lo sabía, quería saber si la pelirroja novia de Sasuke estaba ahí para ver el partido. Y me di un golpe mental. ¿A mí que más me daba si estaba o no para alentar a Uchiha?

Observé como Kiba e Ino entraban a las gradas y Kiba se despidió de Ino con un efusivo beso y se dirigió rumbo a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa, a los pocos minutos tenia a Ino a un lado. Crucé las piernas y apoyé un codo sobre una rodilla para recargar mi mentón sobre mi mano.

-Jugarán contra la Universidad de Kioto-escuché a Ino decirme a lo que asentí con un leve cabezazo.

Sabía cómo era el equipo de la Universidad de Kioto, según se decía por los que seguían las estadísticas del equipo Konoha, el equipo de Kioto era un equipo difícil de vencer, muy bien ordenados y parados atrás, en la defensa. Y si no mal recordaba, el equipo Konoha tenía una alineación ofensiva pero también cumplía un mayor papel ofensivo y no les iba nada mal.

Naruto nunca me contó quienes estaban en el equipo Konoha, hasta ese día lo sabría, sólo tenía conocimiento de tres: Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka y Sasuke Uchiha. Y hablando de Uchiha, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que estaba en las gradas en su mayoría eran mujeres, entonces la fama de Casanova del Uchiha era del todo cierta y no sé porque pero sentí un malestar en el pecho cuando pensé eso, no me gustaba nada esa parte del carácter de Uchiha.

El primer equipo en saltar a la cancha fue el equipo de la Universidad de Kioto vestidos con short azul y playera blanca con rayas azules con los números y el nombre de cada uno de los titulares en la espalda de color negro. Konoha jugaba como local, es decir en su propia casa y Kioto iba de visitante, por eso salieron primero. Los chiflidos y aplausos de los estudiantes de la Universidad de Kioto, que eran pocos se escucharon estruendosos, los jugadores alzaron las manos saludando a su porra como en un partido de profesionales. Pocos minutos después salió el equipo Konoha con Uchiha como capitán, el uniforme era verde con negro, la playera verde con el emblema de Konoha, una llama, y el short en su totalidad era negro.

Esta vez los vítores se escucharon más fuerte por parte de la porra del equipo local. El equipo Konoha realizó lo mismo que el equipo Kioto, se colocaron en el círculo que estaba en medio de la cancha y alzaron las manos para recibir y saludar a su porra. Después de eso, ambos equipos se colocaron en una sola línea con los cuatro árbitros en medio de vista a donde se encontraban las bancas del cuerpo técnico de cada equipo siendo separados por una gruesa pared de hierro.

El entrenador o director técnico de los de Konoha era el Profesor Sarutobi Asuma vestido con el pants de entrenamiento del equipo de color verde y con un cigarrillo en la boca. Sonreí, al menos no ha cambiado mucho la estructura de los equipos de la universidad desde el tiempo que me salí hasta ahora, el Profesor Asuma miró hacia las gradas y no ocultó su sorpresa al verme ahí y me saludó con un gesto de la mano que devolví de igual forma y miró a Ino a quien también saludó y ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas un _"Arriba Konoha"_, espero no haberme quedado sorda después de semejante grito.

El sonido del silbato del árbitro central se escuchó por toda la cancha y miré como los dos capitanes de los equipos se acercaban a los árbitros para echar el típico volado, no pude escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero por los gestos que hacia Uchiha, creo que Konoha había ganado el saque de local y no habría cambio de cancha. Uchiha saludó al capitán de los de Kioto y ambos estrecharon las manos en señal de que jugarían limpio, el famoso _Fair Play_ del que tanto se habla en los juegos de selección mayor cuando es tiempo de eliminatorias mundialistas o juegos amistosos entre países, algo por lo que la FIFA había apostado desde hace ya muchos años.

El equipo Konoha se reunió en su lado de la cancha, el lado izquierdo, si es que lo vemos como si estuviéramos en una transmisión por televisión, Uchiha les decía un discurso sobre que podían ganar y que iban a ganar y deseo buen juego a todos y los miembros del equipo tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha.

Si no me equivocaba, como he dicho, la alineación era un 4-4-2, es decir, una línea de cuatro defensores, dos de ellos hacían de carrileros ayudando al ataque, una línea de medios que eran los que tenían mayor actividad en una alineación de ese tipo pues ayudaban tanto al ataque como a la defensiva y su meta era retener el balón el mayor tiempo posible a favor de su equipo, y una línea de dos delanteros, los encargados de meter los goles o un pase para gol.

El sonido del silbato dio inicio al partido, la posesión de la pelota era de Konoha quien había dado el saque inicial y el equipo de Kioto corría detrás del balón y de los jugadores de Konoha que mantenían la pelota en juego con pases entre ellos hasta que una jugada por parte de uno de los medios del equipo de la escuela, que según la camiseta era Rock Lee, que dio un pase filtrado hacia Sai que era uno de los delanteros, quedando solo contra el portero del equipo contrario, les dio la oportunidad de meter gol y adelantarse en el marcador, pero la zancadilla de uno de los defensas había detenido el intento de Sai.

Todos los estudiantes de Konoha al ver la acción, se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar que había sido falta y juego sucio por parte del defensa de Kioto. No me sumé a gritar sobre la falta que a mi parecer lo era por el modo que había caído Sai, pero no sabía si era por Sai que no lo hacía pues parecería que lo estuviera defendiendo o porque aún estaba nerviosa por estar de nuevo viendo un partido de fútbol.

No sé qué fue lo que el árbitro vio en la jugada de Sai pero le marcó a Shimura juego sucio y le sacó la tarjeta amarilla, estaba amonestado y eso solo pasaba con una razón. El jugador o se había lanzado un clavado como si estuviera en una alberca o había hecho un berrinche tremendo por no haberle marcado la falta al defensa, pero si he de ser sincera, esperaba que fuera por la segunda razón.

El juego continuó pero esta vez el dominio del balón era por parte de Kioto y el equipo Konoha tenía serias dificultades para quitarles el balón. Ahora que estaba viendo jugar a los de la Universidad de Kioto, que vaya que jugaban muy bien, como si fueran profesionales, recordé un comentario que me había dicho mi primo cuando aún jugaba fútbol, según Takeshi, la Universidad de Kioto tenia a los mejores jugadores de las Universidades que participaban en las Universiadas o en Torneos y era un equipo difícil de vencer.

Empezaron a caer al pasto los jugadores del equipo Konoha, si te despistabas un poco del partido, verías que la Universidad de Kioto no estaba jugando como tanto se hablaba, llenos de un juego bien esquematizado y organizado, ahora cometían faltas contra los jugadores contrarios.

Entonces si evaluabas el desempeño de ambos equipos, Kioto tenia jugadores de muy buen nivel, pero carecían de trabajo en equipo, todo lo basaban en sus cualidades individuales, no jugaban en conjunto, en cambio Konoha, mantenía el balón con pases entre ellos, distribuyéndose a lo largo y ancho de la cancha, una táctica y tipo de juego que había visto en algunos equipos profesionales de fútbol de Europa, quizá en ese esquema se había basado Asuma Sarutobi para el estilo de juego del equipo.

Volviendo al partido, ahora el balón lo tenía Konoha en pies de Naruto que estaba corriendo hacia la portería, no estaba solo, en la jugada tenia a la izquierda a un tal Akasuna y del lado derecho tenia a Sai, Uchiha y Nagato. Al parecer, mi amigo rubio se dio cuenta de esto y mandó un centro directo a la cabeza de Uchiha, quien dio un brinco para poder alcanzar la pelota pero fue interceptado por uno de los defensores y Uchiha cayó como un costal de papas al suelo.

-¡Falta! ¡Eso es falta!-grité saltando de mi asiento ante la sorprendida mirada de Ino y de unos cuantos estudiantes que estaban cerca. El árbitro no me oía, estaba más interesado en atender al Uchiha que no se había levantado después del golpe que se dio contra el suelo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Ino con preocupación también levantada de su asiento-¿Estará bien?

-No lo sé, Ino-dije con un tono cortante sin querer, ese tono me salía siempre que estaba metida en un partido de fútbol.

Uno de los árbitros auxiliares se acercó a las gradas y nos habló a los presentes con la voz llena de preocupación, algo había pasado-¿Alguien de ustedes que estudie medicina? Creemos que Uchiha tiene una lesión en un hombro, pero necesitamos a alguien que sepa de Traumatología.

-¡Ella!-dijo Ino sin darme tiempo a escuchar del todo la petición del árbitro que se veía alterado y preocupado.

Cuando escuché a Ino, mi cara se volvió un tomate rojo por la vergüenza. Si aceptaba revisar al Uchiha eso significaba entrar a la cancha, meterme de nuevo y tocar con mis zapatos el pasto de la cancha, algo que no hacía desde hace muchísimo tiempo. No, aún no podía, no en esas circunstancias.

-¡Ella es Haruno Sakura, es la mejor en mi clase de Traumatología!-gritó Ino siendo escuchada por todos los que estaban en las gradas.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos. Sentí que la sangre se me congelaba, estaba nerviosa, no podía entrar a una cancha y mucho menos revisar a alguien y mucho menos si tenía conflicto de intereses con esa persona que tenia que revisar. Sentí como Ino me jalaba de la mano para que bajara de las gradas junto con mi mochila para que fuera a revisar a Uchiha. Era como si algo me atravesara el alma, sin previo aviso, como si nada. No supe cómo pero pase la puertecilla que podía dar acceso a los espectadores a la cancha y en cuanto toqué el pasto de la cancha, corrí directamente hasta donde se encontraba Uchiha recostado sobre la hierba.

Mi lado de médico, racional y profesional le ganó por un momento a mis sentimientos y mandé a volar todos los miedos y el shock que me provocaba entrar a una cancha de fútbol. Miré como Naruto se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa y yo aparté a los compañeros de Uchiha y a los miembros del equipo contrario para acercarme a Uchiha que no se levantaba y se quejaba de un golpe en el hombro.

Miré al Uchiha recostado tomándose el hombro con una mano, enarqué una ceja ante la escena y le hablé en tono de orden que sorprendió a los que se encontraban detrás de mí y algunos del equipo de Konoha que conocía así como Uchiha que me miró sorprendido ante el tono de mi voz.

-¡Uchiha, levántate, tu lesión no te impide levantarte, anda!-le espeté como si estuviera enojada y el chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros me hizo caso sin rechistar, o al menos eso llegué a pensar.

-Hmp, eres una _molestia_-farfulló el Uchiha mirándome con una expresión que era todo menos alegría por verme.

Ignoré lo que la palabra molestia provocaba en mí, me sentía herida y mucho más si esa palabra venia de labios de Sasuke Uchiha, y gracias al cielo, mi lado de médico salió a la luz y ayudé a Uchiha a levantarse del suelo. No puedo explicar lo que sentí ante su contacto, fue una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido nunca, algo a lo que llamaban corriente eléctrica y después sentí como miles de hormigas dentro de mi estomago.

"_Sakura, tranquilízate, estás en pleno trabajo, deja de pensar en tonterías, baka"_ me dije mentalmente para olvidar esa extraña sensación. Llevé al Uchiha fuera de la cancha para que se reanudara el partido, Konoha por lo pronto jugaría con uno menos en lo que revisaba lo que le había sucedido a Uchiha, eso es algo bueno ya que los jugadores se estaban hartando de no poder seguir con el juego y el árbitro indicó que siguiera y que cuando Uchiha pudiera regresar al juego me indicó que le hiciera saber.

Por lo pronto puse manos a la obra y me dediqué a explorar el hombro y el brazo lastimado de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras lo exploraba pude notar sus músculos gracias a los entrenamientos de fútbol, ahora entendía porque tenía su propio club de fans, después de todo, debía aceptarlo, el Uchiha no estaba de mal ver. Me di una cachetada mental mientras recordaba que todo lo que tenía que ver entre Uchiha y yo era tan solo un juego realizado por unos cuantos, y no debía dejarme llevar por muy bueno que se viera en short y playera el condenado Uchiha.

¿Tengo hormonas, sí? También siento, pero ante Uchiha debía disimular que no me interesaba nada de lo que estaba tocando, en un gesto reflejo, miré hacia la cara del Uchiha y me lo encontré sonriendo de medio lado a lo que enarqué una ceja en clara señal de que no entendía su gesto.

-¿Encuentras algo interesante _Sakura_?-dijo Uchiha con una sonrisa y alargando mi nombre de un modo que, he de serles sincera, no me gustaba para nada.

-Nada que no haya visto antes, _Uchiha_, no te sientas afortunado-le dije con indiferencia y frunciendo el ceño y alargando su apellido como él lo hizo con mi nombre.

-Eso si que es nuevo-dijo Uchiha pensativo y lo miré mientras trataba de ver el modo de acomodarle el hombro, esperé a que siguiera hablando pero no lo hizo, esas serian las únicas palabras que escucharía de su parte.

-Escucha, Uchiha, debo acomodar el hombro, te lo has zafado-le dije en tono de médico profesional, tal y como escuchaba que lo hacían los doctores del hospital y mi tutora Tsunade-He de advertirte que puede dolerte, así que aguanta.

Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, entonces coloqué mis manos sobre su hombro para emparejarlo y dí un fuerte tirón que hizo que el Uchiha soltara una exclamación por el dolor que le causó el reacomodo de su hombro.

-Lamento eso-le dije sinceramente mientras me volvía hacia mi mochila y sacaba una venda de las que nos daban siempre que dábamos clase de laboratorio, le indiqué que colocara su brazo sobre su pecho para poder hacer un cabestrillo que mantendría fijo el hombro y el brazo y comencé con el vendaje mientras escuchaba como los estudiantes se alborotaban porque Konoha había anotado un gol, el primero del partido.

-Ese va para ti-dijo Uchiha sorprendiéndome pues estaba concentrada realizando el vendaje.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté distraídamente mientras colocaba algunas hebillas que sostendrían la venda.

-El gol, obvio, es para ti-contestó Uchiha a mi pregunta, abrí los ojos sorprendida, no me esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él, ni mucho menos que me dedicara un gol en uno de sus partidos, entonces recordé la apuesta, aquella razón que se me había metido en la cabeza, la que encontré para explicarme el repentino interés de Sasuke Uchiha hacia mí.

-Bien, esto ya esta-dije con alegría admirando mi trabajo-Aunque lamento decirte que no podrás jugar en una temporada, hasta que tu hombro y tu brazo estén bien, deberás ir a un hospital a que te revisen bien-le recomendé mientras guardaba mis cosas y me colocaba la mochila al hombro.

Me giré hacia la cancha y le hice una señal al árbitro de que Uchiha no podría jugar en el partido y el árbitro le avisó al entrenador del equipo Konoha que se encontraba gritando instrucciones a su equipo.

Di la vuelta y me encontré con Uchiha mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué, tienes alguna duda con lo que te dije?-le solté de golpe.

Uchiha se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado y se acercó a mí tomando un mechón de mi pelo con su mano libre-Sí, ¿No puedes ayudarme tú con esto en vez de ir a un hospital?

Enarqué una ceja ante la pregunta de Uchiha y solté una carcajada que hizo que el muchacho sonriera de medio lado.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Uchiha?

-Sí, y no me hagas repetirlo, ¿Puedes o no?-dijo con altanería y me dieron ganas de golpearlo para no verlo en varios días.

-¿Para que quieres que te ayude?-le dije con ironía e incredulidad-Soy una simple estudiante de medicina, todavía no soy graduada, ve a un hospital, es lo que debes de hacer.

-Creo que ha quedado claro-dijo Uchiha autoritario y me giré comenzando a caminar hacia las gradas pero su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

-Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí-dijo como si estuviera hablando tranquilamente del clima y yo me giré hacia él alarmada por lo que había dicho, pero ya no lo vi, al contrario, ya estaba cerca de su entrenador.

Esa simple oración, me dejó totalmente fuera de juego, era casi una declaración sobreentendida, al menos a mí me lo parecía. Creí que este juego estaba yendo demasiado lejos o es que el Uchiha tenía las hormonas revolucionadas al cien por ciento gracias al partido o simplemente, el dolor de su hombro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y ya estaba delirando.

Si lo que Uchiha Sasuke estaba buscando era llevarme a las nubes, lo estaba consiguiendo, nunca nadie había sido tan directo conmigo, a menos que estuviera jugando y es que, sí él tenia novia y había cortado o tenía planes de cortar, no olvidas a alguien a quien quisiste muchísimo, tal vez llegaste a amar, de la noche a la mañana ni te vas con la primera persona que se te cruza en el camino. Y lo digo por experiencia.

Lo que podía decir de Sasuke Uchiha es que era impredecible, no sabía con qué me saldría cada vez que hablara con él o lo viera.

Y yo, rayos, tenía miedo de comenzar a caer en su juego. ¿En verdad soy tan ingenua?

¿Uchiha Sasuke, sentía algo por mí, se sentía confundido por eso o solamente jugaba conmigo porque pensaba que sería fácil conseguir una aventura?

La imagen de tres personas riéndose a mis espaldas inundó mi mente y las lágrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos, pero logré contenerlas mientras pasaba por la puertecilla de las gradas y me iba de la cancha, estaba cantado que ese partido lo ganaría Konoha, aunque tuvieran un integrante menos.

"_Soy una apuesta, eso soy para ellos, para él, ¿Por qué todos los que dicen ser mis amigos me traicionan? ¿Porque aquellos que no conozco, buscan ayudarme? Ya, ¡No quiero jugar!_


End file.
